Doctor Love
by Demelza Llivell
Summary: The sexy, rich Dr. Cullen is fresh meat at a new hospital. Since age 13, he was labeled as the player, the screw around. Now in his 30's, nothing's changed for Dr. Love. But when his past becomes his present, will he change or be a player forever?
1. Paralyzer

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I am starting my new story, _Doctor Love_. I love it so far. My buddy, Jorj (Juliet Llivell), came up with the idea, and I ran with it. The characters are a bit OOC, but this is what will make the story good. And there will be a lot of fluff, humor, and lemons...**

**I hope you guys love it.**

**

* * *

**

_'Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_And if you're body matches _

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me o__n my way to you'_

_'Paralyzer' - Finger Eleven_

_

* * *

_

********

Carlisle's Point Of View:

"Mr. Cullen, are you paying attention at all?"

I looked up from my CD player, looking at my professor for the first time since class started. He was old and overweight. His hair was grey, and on top of that, his hair line was receding. Three of the buttons on his baby blue shirt were missing, and his pants and shirt were way too tight for his bulging stomach. He was glaring at me, his nasty, grey eyes enflamed. I didn't pause my music. Guns 'n' Roses was playing, but I took my headphones off. I stared at my professor blankly, in no mood to listen to what he had to say.

"Mr. Cullen, I am speaking to you." He was trying to sound strong and powerful. I knew that he wouldn't be able to beat be if he tried.

"I'm well aware that you are speaking to me. I'm the only one here with the last name of Cullen." Of course, there only deserved to be one.

"Enough with the sarcasm. Since you were listening to me the whole time, please tell me what I just said."

By this time, the whole group of college kids in front of me turned in their seats to look at me. There were noises of chairs squeaking as everyone turned around to see what I was going to do. It reminded me so much of high school. 'Welcome to the Jungle' was still playing loud and proud, blaring out of the headphones around my neck. I cleared my throat.

"What I just said."

I waited until everyone understood what came out of my mouth. A few people snickered behind me, and then, everyone turned back around to look at the professor again. His face was beet red. I smiled.

"Enough, Mr. Cullen. I will not handle this nonsense. Either knock it off or leave."

Everybody turned around to see me again. I put my headphones on and grabbed my CD player. I stood up, listening to the auditorium seat squeak back into place. I slid out of the row and turned up the aisle to the door. I turned up Axel Rose's voice so much that it drowned out the ranting and raving of my professor. I slid out of the auditorium and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

College was going to be difficult for me. I knew that as I walked across the campus back to my dorm. I didn't even want to go to college; my parents just wanted to get me out of the house. They paid the cost in full and were now in Europe, as far away from me as possible. I was the only child, and they were completely tired of me after nineteen years. I understood where they were coming front; I wasn't anywhere near a saint.

I didn't know what I was going to major in. I really wanted to major in girls, but that wasn't an option. Sex was my second choice, but I didn't need a college degree to major in that. My parents wanted me to get a degree in something prestigious. I didn't even know what that word meant. I had spent most of my time in high school fucking around. Not once in my wildest dreams did I believe that I would be in college. It was beyond my beliefs; I would end up wasting four, valuable years of my life. I was going to be at least twenty-two when I got out of the hell-hole everyone called college.

All of the classes that I was taking were the normal freshman classes. That's how I got stuck with the horrible, overweight teacher. I never had a favorite subject in high school, except for girls and sex, but science was okay. I loved blowing things up, which had a double definition. Now, my only chance at actually liking science was ruined; I wasn't going to look at that professor's face everyday.

My dorm was shining brightly in front of me. It was my haven, my heaven. I opened the door and bolted up the stairs. I passed a few stray freshmen. I dreamed of being in a dorm with juniors and seniors, but more importantly, junior and senior girls. I was, tragically, in a dorm with practically all guys. One side was all guys; one side was all girls. Connecting in the middle was the common room. The girls never came on our side, and no guy ever went to the girls' side. I knew that I would go over eventually to see the fresh meat. I needed some serious ass.

I strutted my stuff down the hallway. I walked past several looking freshmen. I didn't smile at any of them; I frowned as I passed them. They were wasting their lives when they could be our banging some bitch. I stopped in front of my door and turned the knob. I went in my room, closing the door behind me. I smiled at my room; I was the only one in the living space. My parents bought me a single room, and I was eternally grateful. I could do whatever I wanted. I was going to take advantage of that.

I pulled my shirt off over my head. I tossed it on my black comforter. I began unbuttoning my pants as I walked to the bathroom. Thankfully, my dorm bathroom was graced with a full-length mirror on the inside of the bathroom door. I pulled my pants completely off and stood in front of the mirror in my boxers. I looked at my perfectly sculpted body and sighed. I had always been perfect.

I flexed my arm muscles, showing off my pearly smile as well. I turned to my side, getting a better few. I had strong hip muscles, and I was proud. I turned back towards the mirror, staring at my wonderful chest. I had a six pack, completely visible. My legs weren't sticks of thin. They had just the right amount of muscle. I grinned at myself. I brought my face closer to the mirror and examined myself in greater detail. My face was flawless. My eyes were a dazzling green, a color any girl would adore. My hair was dirty blond and slightly wavy. I ran my hand through it, smiling at its natural beauty. It was light but thick: perfect hair. I ran my hands down my chest, stopping at the top of my boxers. I grabbed the elastic band and rolled it down. My hips were more visible now. I rolled it down one more time, debating if I was really that vain.

I smiled, knowing I was. I pulled my boxers completely off. I looked at my biggest feature on my body. I grabbed myself and smiled evilly. I let go and turned sideways. I admired myself from different angles. I knew that I was attractive, but I didn't know that I was that hot. Hell, I turned myself on. I grinned and sighed, my muscles relaxing. I saw them go from tense to loosed in a matter of seconds. I was the hottest person I knew.

A door slammed down the hall, and I heard footsteps. I thought nothing of it until I noticed something peculiar about the footsteps; the noise of heels clicking on the floor sounded outside my room. It was officially heaven. I got flustered as I ran over to the door. I was about to grab the door knob when I remembered that I was stark naked. What a great first impression, dickhead. I spun around, knowing that I was wasting valuable time. I picked up my boxers and put them on while hopping towards the door. I fell into the wall by the door, pulling my boxers on completely. I took in a deep breath, knowing that I only had one chance to make this work. I had high hopes of seeing a busty blonde in a mini skirt when I swung the door open.

I stood in the doorway and poked by head out of the door frame. I looked right first, seeing heads of lonely guys coming out of the door frames. They were all looking left. I turned my head and saw a brunette walking away from me. Her hair had a red tint to it as she walked under the lights; her hair bounced as she walked. My eyes ran down her back. She had an hourglass shape, her body bulging out at her ass. It was a nice, round shape, fitting perfectly in the jean skirt that came up to the middle of her thigh. She was wearing at least four inch high heels, yet she was still walking with such grace. Her ass was swaying back and forth as she walked. My jaw dropped as she continued to walk away. I noticed that every step she took was another step away from me.

I stepped out of the doorway and stood directly in the hall. I was in my boxers, and I still had more balls then the guys here. I smiled before I let loosed the loudest whistle I could, using my thumb and my pointer finger. The perfect ass stopped and turned around. I finally saw the ass's face, and I was immediately happy I whistled. She had a heart-shaped face and hazel eyes that couldn't be described with words. Her nose was petite on her face, and her lips were big and full, shined with lip gloss. She looked at me, analyzing me up and down, before a smile spread across her face.

"Very classy," she said, taking a step forward. She somehow accented her breasts in the tight, white shirt. My heart skipped a beat.

"Couldn't pass a chance like this up." I smiled at her as she took another step forward. I stayed right where I was.

"So..." she said, walking forward faster, heading towards me, "You're a freshman here?"

"Yes, I am." I grinned, holding out my hand as she got closer to me. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, age nineteen, freshman. You would be...?"

She shook my head. "Esme Platt, age twenty-one, junior. Pleased to meet you." She let go of my hand. "Can't believe you're in your boxers right now. I kind of like it."

I ignored that last sentence, trying to not get too excited. "I can't believe that there is actually a girl on this side of the freshmen dorm, especially a junior."

She walked past me, going in my room. She talked as she walked. "I know someone over here. He is my friend's boyfriend. I had to see him for my friend. It was stupid." She walked over to my bed and sat down.

I went into my room and closed the door. Esme stared at me, her eyes glued to me. Then, she looked around the room, curious. "This is your room. No one else lives with you." She said it like it was a fact, which it was.

I just nodded my head. I was getting a sensation in my crotch area. I tried to contain myself, but I couldn't stop looking at her breasts. Her cleavage was so perfect; she was purposely doing that. I excused myself, walking to the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned up against the wall. I took in a few deep breaths as I heard the bed squeak. I frowned, opening the bathroom door, ignoring my reflection for once.

Esme was in her bra and panties. She smiled when she saw my jaw drop. The pieces of cloth were red and black and very lacey. The felling around my dick go stronger the more I stared at her. She was goddess that came down from heaven to save me from the college hell. I always seemed to impulse fuck, and there was no way I was going to change my ways now.

********

* * *

**Did you guys like? Everything will fall into place in the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	2. Kill Me In A Record Shop

****

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: thanks for the support on the first chapter. i will update as often as i physically can because this is my favorite story that i have going to far :)**

**

* * *

**

_'Kill me in a record shop now_

_One shot and you took me down_

_I could feel it when the arrow hit_

_You sunk me with your deadly lips_

_Your kiss, your kiss will be the ultimate_

_Your kiss, your kiss I can't get over it.'_

_'Kill Me In A Record Shop' - Boys Like Girls_

* * *

**Sixteen Years Later:**

"Dr. Cullen, you are needed in the emergency room."

I sighed as my name ran out over the loud speaker. I was in my office, my feet on the desk. I was reclining in my chair when my five seconds of relaxation was ruined. I sat up and took my feet off the desk. I slowly got out of my chair, grabbing my white jacket from the back of my seat. I took a last look at my desk; I smiled as I saw the pink note with lip stick on it. A really hot nurse's phone number was on it. I didn't even know her name, and I already knew that I was going to screw her brains out.

I opened the door and slowly left my office. I turned right, headed towards the emergency room. As I walked past doctors, nurses, and patients, I smiled at all the attractive women. They smiled back, as I knew they would; I was still so sexy. And besides, I didn't have a ring on my finger; I was privileged. I continued down the hall, buttoning my jacket as I walked. Once I entered the emergency area, a short, new nurse ran up to me. She smiled cutely before talking about the reason I was there.

"Dr. Cullen, sorry you were interrupted during your break, but there is a women here, and nobody knows what is wrong with her. We want a fourth opinion."

I kept a smile on my face, but I wondered why I became a doctor. I was working every single day, and it was annoying. I needed some freedom and some time to fool around. I took another look at the nurse standing in front of me. She was about five feet and three inches, about ten inches shorter than me. She was bubbly and adorable. I scanned her body and rested my eyes on her petite, little breasts. Her cleavage was barely noticeable, but my eyes were taking it in. Her waist was small, but it bulged out at the hips. I could picture her ass already.

"Dr. Cullen?"

I refocused on her face again. She was blushing, and I was smiling. My eyes wandered to her name tag: Allie.

"Yes, Allie?" I winked at her.

She blushed a deeper red, the color of a mahogany rose. "Uh, are you going to go see the patient now?"

I nodded my head and gestured towards the emergency area. She smiled, her cheeks reddening more, and walked towards the patient's room. I smiled more as I paid close attention to her ass. It swayed beautifully, back and forth, back and forth. My mind was wandering, thinking about her naked. It was a good thought. She had her legs wrapped around my waist, and her arms were around my neck. I had her pushed up against a wall, and I was kissing her neck. I pushed myself against her, my tongue moving up to her lips...

The swaying stopped. My eyes jumped up to her back; she turned right, walking into a room. The curtain was closed, and she popped her head in the room. Her ass stuck out a little bit, tightening her jeans. I cocked my head to the side, grinning and raising my eyebrows.

Allie turned completely around. She was still red. I collected myself. "She doesn't want to see another doctor yet; she wants to talk things over with her husband and brother."

I huffed, disappointed that I got interrupted from my break for nothing. Then, I realized that I wouldn't have met Allie. "Okay. I'll just head back to my office." I left it hanging there.

Allie walked over to me. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" She blushed more. "Uh, you know, so that you will be here if the patient decides to talk to you..." She was staring at the floor.

I couldn't help but grin. I reached over to her and put my forefinger under her chin. I lifted it up lightly, making her look at me. She was completely red now; her ears were even red. I smiled. "How about you come back to my office instead of staying here?"

Her eyes quickly looked at the floor. I kept my finger under her chin. She looked back at my face. "I guess that's okay. It's boring here anyway." She smiled slightly.

I took my hand out form under her chin. I smiled as I turned around and headed back towards my office. Thankfully, there were no hot nurses in the hallway. My eyes would have wandered, and Allie would have left. I could hear her light feet walking behind me. I was talking fast, long strides, so I sloweed down on my strides, allowing Allie to catch up. She reached my side and smiled up at me. She was still a little red, but she was beginning to look like herself again.

I stopped in front of my office door. I slowly opened it and waved for Allie to go inside. She obliged, walking quickly into my haven from work. I smiled slyly as I followed her in. I looked left and right in the hallway before closing the door behing me. Allie was already sitting at my dest, or actually sitting on it. She had her legs crossed, and her nice ass was sitting on my desk. I unbuttoned my white jacket and took it off. I grinned at Allie, realizing that I liked her more now than before.

I walked over to her and place my left hand on her left leg. She flinched at my touch but quickly shrugged it off. I slowly moved my hand up her thigh until I stopped dangerously close to her crotch. She smiled, her cheeks red, but I'm pretty sure that it wasn't from embarassment. I leaned closer to her face, knowing that everything was premature, but I didn't give a damn. She came closer to me, but I knew that we would never reach each other. I shoved my hand right by her crotch and picked her up. My hand was on her back, making sure that I didn't drop her. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and flicked her legs around my waist. It was like my vision was coming true.

I held her up by her ass and carried her to a wall. I pressed her up against it, letting go of her sweet ass. I ran my hands up her waist, feeling the contours of her body. Her hand slowly slid down my chest while my tongue explored her mouth. Her hand stopped on my dick. She squeezed it, and I moaned. I got a boner, and I realized that this was my dream girl. I pressed her harder up against the wall as my hands moved to her shirt. I unbuttoned the first couple buttons while she unzipped my pants. I felt so relieved. I looked quickly at her chest; she had a purple bra on, and I just couldn't wait to get it off.

There was a knock at my office door. Allie and I ignored it. Then, over the speaker, it sounded that night shift was over. Someone knocked on the door again, and I huffed in Allie's mouth. I stopped kissing her as the doorknob shook. I put my hands on her ass and took her off the wall. I rolled my eyes and put her on my desk again. I didn't look at her as I picked up my white jacket, zipped up my pants, and opened the door.

"Hey, man!" Justin said, smiling at me. He had his jacket in one hand and his car keys in the other. "Are you ready to leave?" He peered past me, and his face fell. "Really? Really?"

Justin was another doctor in the hospital. I met him in college, and he was aiming to become a doctor. This is how I ended up in this profession; I took his major. We applied to work at the same hosptial, and here we were. He was my driver when we worked long nights until nine in the morning. He was now glaring at me like I'd done something wrong.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready in a second." I turned to look at Allie. I grinned; she was buttoning up her shirt. "I will see you around, okay? I had a great time." I walked over to my desk, picking up the pink note. I winked at Allie. "See you later."

I walked out of the office, going past Justin. He finally caught up with me, his face disgusted. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Carlisle, have you ever had a serious relationship?" He sounded dead serious.

I thought back to all my previous, short relationships. "No," I said flatly.

He just nodded his head.

The car ride was quiet; not much was said. Justin was tired, and he wanted to get home to his wife. I didn't understand the reason behind getting a wife. I wouldn't be able to sleep with any girl I wanted to. My life would be so pointless. I jumped out of his car, saying thanks, and jogged to my front door. I had a decent-sized house; I wasn't complaining. I swung the door open and quickly closed it. I threw my keys on the side table and went into the living room. I tossed my jacket on the couch and pulled out the girl's number.

I smiled evilly to myself. I knew that I always got my best ideas while I was naked. I pulled off my shirt and pants and boxers. I was standing in my living room naken when I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number. It was now or never.

She picked up the phone, her voice sexy and lucious on the other line.

"Hey, baby," I said, smiling through the phone. I sat on the couch. "Do you know that I'm naked right now?" She laughed, turning me on. "No, it's true. I'm in my living room naked."

She laughed again. The doorbell ran, and I sighed. "Hold on, babe. I gotta answer the door naked."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and set it down on the couch. I got off the couch and walked over to the door. Yes, I was naked, but I wanted to see the look on the girl scouts' faces when they saw me. I put my hand on the knob and turned it. The door swung open, and I got a blast from my past. Esme Platt was standing right in front of me.

She smiled. "Carlisle Cullen..." She scanned my body. "It's been a long time. You're still looking good though."

I was blown away. I looked at her. Her body was still as rocking as it was sixteen years ago. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Before she could respond, a boy popped his head out from behind Esme. He looked like I did when I was a teenager. He smiled, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Hi, Dad."

******

* * *

**

**hope you guys liked it :)**

**Review**

**Demelza Llivell**


	3. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

****

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: thanks for your reviews. trying to get this out as fast as I can. hope you guys didn't mind the wait.**

**

* * *

**

_'One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yea and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter'_

_'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' - Fall Out Boy_

_

* * *

_

My jaw dropped; I was unable to hide my surprise. This was way beyond anything that I expected. "What the fuck?" I yelled, staring at the boy behind Esme. He looked exactly like I did when I was younger, but it couldn't be. It wasn't possible...

"II know that this can be a bit of a surprise..." Esme said. She smiled lightly. "But Edward wanted to finally meet his father. I thought that -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." I stopped the conversation in its tracks. "Gimme a second."

I turned around, my eyes wide as ever. I walked back into the living room and stared at the couch. My eyes were loosing focus; my mind was going crazy. I couldn't think logically. I could not, I repeat, I could _not_ be a father. I wasn't father material. It was very easy to see. I was screwing around every chance I got. I would never be able to pull of the 'father' act. I ran away from marriage and kids; it scared me when I was in college, and it scared me now.

As I was trying to collect my thoughts, not wanting to go back and face my doom, I heard an indecipherable noise. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked around to see what it was. I peered down at the couch and saw my cell phone lying there. I quickly picked it up, remembering what I was doing a few minutes before. I heard the loud but sexy hollering on the woman on the other line. I held the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, babe. I'm sorry for the interruption; my life just came crashing down a few seconds ago. Why don't I call you back?" She was protesting on the other line. "I said, why don't I call you back?" I pulled the phone away from my ear and clicked it shut.

I huffed, throwing my phone on the couch again. I looked around, trying to find something else to do before I went back to face my fears. I looked at the floor and saw my boxers on the ground. I looked down at my dick and saw that it was fully exposed. I instantly reddened. What a great first impression... I snagged my boxers off the floor and slid them on. I touched my goods over my boxers, reminding myself that I was a manly man. I took in a deep breath and strolled back into the hallway.

I instantly regretted it.

Esme was still trying to smile at me while standing soundly in the doorway. But she wasn't the problem. The boy that she called Edward was now completely out from behind her. I saw every inch of his body. His clothes were tight on him, tighter than most teenagers. His blue skinny jeans showed off his legs and accented his junk, which he undoubtedly knew. His blue shirt was tight on the chest and arms, which showed off his lean muscles. He was wearing black, high-top converse, and his hair was perfectly gelled to show off his luscious locks. He was standing so that his hands rested on the top of his jeans, pulling his pants down a little bit. I wanted to cry.

He was the spitting image of me at fifteen.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. As much as I hated to even think about it, Edward looked like me more than I wanted him to. I couldn't find refuge in some chick's arms now; I had to fight this problem like a man. Another problem was that I didn't know how to even begin. My eyes flicked quickly to Esme, and I instantly wished that I hadn't. Her eyes were big and round, staring into my soul. I felt weak when she stared at me like that. I was nineteen all over again.

Edward broke the silence. "Do you have food?" I looked at him again. Edward was staring at me, his posture still horrible.

I nodded slightly, not bothering to talk. My eyes were beginning to hurt; he was me. It was as simple as that. He _was_ me.

Edward smiled, completely overjoyed, just like I would have been if I learned that there was food where I was. He walked past me, gliding over the floor. He walked straight down the hallway and turned right. I immediately heard the refrigerator door open and the clanging of glasses and bowls. I stared at Esme again, trying to not cry. I always knew where the kitchen was in a house. I wanted to crawl up in a hole and die. My nightmares were coming true before my eyes.

Esme took a step forward, closing the front door. "I'm sorry that this all happened so suddenly. I know that this is a complete shocker to you, and -"

"Oh, you think?" I said, finally loosing my temper. I spun around and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch, putting my head in my hands. "This is all just fine and dandy." I picked up my head and stood. "After sixteen years, I learn that I have a fifteen year old son! I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to be a little shocked." I threw my hands up in the air and sat back down the couch, defeated. I huffed and leaned back.

"Carlisle, I know -" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes got bigger. "How did you know that Edward was fifteen?" She seemed completely amazed.

"I'm pretty sure that I can do simple math. We had sex about sixteen years ago. Pregnancy is usual nine months, and we had sex around September. The nine months takes you into the next year, and pow! I have a son..." I sighed. "Who I had no idea that existed."

As I figured, Esme only heard one thing in my whole spiel. "You remembered when we made love?" Her eyes were sappy and tear-filled.

"It wasn't really 'making love'. It was more like an excellent bang that ended perfectly. You were my first screw in the beginning of college. You made my road one hundred times better." Her face fell, and I wasn't surprised. I changed the subject, not wanting to talk about the conception of the tragedy in my life. "Where did you go? I didn't see you around anymore at college."

Her voice wasn't as happy anymore. "I had to move. It broke my heart to leave you that quickly, but my dad got a new job. I moved, started new schooling, and found out three weeks later that I was pregnant. You were the only person that I had sex with around the time of conception. But I knew instantly that it was yours." She breathed in. "I'm not here for money or child support. Edward asked about his father, so I tracked you down. I wanted him to know you; he's old enough. I found your name in a matter of seconds because you're a doctor. I flew out here for Edward to see you. He deserved it." She gave me an assuring grin.

I huffed. "I wish that I could tell you that everything was perfect and that I wanted him here. But, Esme, I'm sorry; I don't want him here. I don't like marriage, and I don't like kids. They bother me. I never want to have one."

"Well, it's too late now, Carlisle, because you have one." Her voice was a bit harsh.

I looked down at the floor, playing with my fingers. I didn't want to admit defeat, but my defense was getting weaker and weaker. He was my... son, and I was supposed to take care of him. I was never there for him before. I guess it was my time to make up for everything that was lost in my absence. I huffed again, standing up. I didn't want anything to do with him or Esme, but I owned them something. Then, like I got hit by a train, a thought popped into my head.

"I want a paternity test." I smiled slyly at a slowly frowning Esme.

"What the hell? What? You don't believe me? Edward is your son, damn it. I cannot believe you." She was furious now.

"Well, if he is my son, then you won't mind getting a paternity test. I know people that will do them in an hour. It will be simple and painless."

Esme glared at me as I heard footsteps in the hallway again. Suddenly, Edward walked into the room with a sandwich in his hands. Mayo was oozing from the sides, and meat and cheese and vegetables were coming off the bread. He took a big bite out of the side and chewed on it loudly. He swallowed and smiled at us, his sandwich almost falling out of his hands. All the signs were in front of me, and I was ignoring every one; I wanted a test.

"Nice place you got here, Dad," he said, taking another bit of his enormous sandwich, "Do you usually walk around naked when you're home alone?" He chewed on his food thoughtfully.

I nodded slightly. "I get my best ideas when I'm naked." Esme snorted, and I shot her a death stare.

"Ha, that's funny," he said, taking another bite. He spoke through his chewing. "I get my best ideas when I'm naked, too. I guess we are father and son." He swallowed his mouthful of food. I hung my head.

"So Carlisle," Esme said, "Do you still want that paternity test?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :)**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	4. American Idiot

********

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: all I gotta say is that this chatper is pretty awesome.**

**

* * *

**

_"Don't wanna be an American idiot_

_Don't want a nation under the new media_

_And can you hear the sounds of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind fuck America."_

_'American Idiot' - Green Day_

* * *

I took in a deep breath while I clenched my hands in Justin's car. I was sitting in the passenger's seat, staring straight ahead at the road. My hands curled and uncurled every now and then as music flowed throughout the car. Justin hadn't asked me anything yet, but I knew that he was going to. It was just a matter of time.

I took in another deep breath while stretching out my legs on the floor. I raised my arms above my head and stretched, my hands touching the roof of the car. I pushed my hands out in front of me, cracking my knuckles. I rested them back on my legs and breathed in again.

Justin huffed. "Okay, Carlisle, what the hell is wrong? You are very jumpy and on edge today. What happened when I dropped you off yesterday?"

I didn't want to tell him. I would be reprimanded and yelled at by him. He was like my boyfriend, the only person that I confided in. It was kind of gay, but we were best friends. I didn't want to have to deal with his advice at the moment though. He had a tendency to bother me.

I breathed in. "I would rather not tell you my troubles, thanks. I don't want to get yelled at this morning; I don't need more stress in my life right now, thanks." I looked out the window, trying to ignore him.

Justin just kept pushing. "I have known you for sixteen years. I know when your life is going to hell. You are not your perky self this morning, Carlisle."

I groaned, resting my head on the window. I sighed, not wanting to answer. "I… I did something very, very, very bad, Justin. Very, very, very bad."

"Oh my God, Carlisle. Who did you get pregnant? Was it that slutty girl from the emergency room?"

I had to admit: Justin understood me completely. "I did get someone pregnant, Justin, and now my life is over."

"Wow, Carlisle, you couldn't keep it in your pants for two seconds. Who is it?"

"More like who was it." I huffed, trying to forget. "Her name is Esme Platt, and I met her in my freshman year of college."

Justin's head whipped in my direction. "What? Esme Platt? Freshman year? What?"

I could tell that Justin was completely confused. And I couldn't blame him. "I had a one night stand with her, and she left. Now, she comes back to me sixteen years later with a son. He happens to me mine, and now, I am spazzing out." I ran my hand through my hair, making it stick up in every direction. I huffed again.

"Are you serious?" Justin said, his voice rising, "How is this even possible? Oh my… Carlisle, what the fuck?" His voice was overpowering the music that was playing. "How did this happen? How could you life explode so quickly?" He turned back to face the road, focusing on driving again. "What are you going to do?"

I laughed, not being able to help myself. "You don't think that I ran those words over and over in my head already? I have though of every possible thing last night when Esme and Edward left. Nothing is probable, and now, I am scared out of my mind."

"Edward? His name is Edward?" Justin stifled back a laugh. "What kind of name is Edward? Does he have a nickname? Ed or Eddie?"

"Nope, it's Edward. I get where you are coming from; I don't like the name either, but my name is something to laugh about, too."

"Well, dude, this is fucked beyond repair. I feel so bad for you. You have to get this fixed. Fast."

I didn't even respond. What was there to say? My life was drowning before my eyes, and I couldn't get to the surface. There was blue water surrounding me, pulling me down to the floor. Esme and Edward were at the bottom, and I was struggling to get back to the land, my life before they showed up. There was nothing that I could grab onto, nothing that could save me. The water was getting heavier, and the weight on my shoulders was unbearable.

The day flew by. Before I knew it, I had an hour left on the clock before I had to leave. The sun was little further down in the sky, lower than what it was at noon. I frowned a bit, walking back to my room. I didn't have an emergency or anything medically involved, so I decided to take a break from reality.

I walked down the hallway, passing a few people. I saw the cute, bubbly girl from yesterday. I smiled at her, grabbing her my her arm. She smiled back at me as I pulled her to the side of the hallway. She giggled lightly as her hand rested on my chest. I plastered her against the wall, putting both my hands on the wall.

"Hey, honey," I said, letting my charm work. I forgot about everything. "How has your day been going so far?"

"Well," she said, her cheeks blushing, "I'm doing okay so far. I'm way better now, Dr. Cullen." She giggled.

I instantly got pinched in the back on the side. I turned and saw Justin walking away from me. He turned and looked at me. "The last thing we need is for you to get fired. Don't let your dick control your mind."

I groaned and pushed away from Allie. She frowned as Justin walked away. I smiled reassuringly at her and headed towards my room. I guess my fun was over. I opened the door and quickly closed it. I strolled over to my desk and relaxed in my chair. I leaned back a bit before my phone rang. I sighed, wondering why I would ever think I could have a few minutes to myself.

I picked up the phone and flipped it open, not even bothering to look at the caller identification. "Hello?" My voice was mellow.

"Hey, Carlisle." My heart froze. "It's me, Esme." I couldn't respond. I was trying to figure out how she got my number. "Carlisle, are you there?"

"Uh… Yes, I'm here." I didn't know what to say. "Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I was curious as to when you got off of work…" She left it hanging there.

I huffed. "Why, Esme? Why do you want to know?" I was actually fearing my life. I had ideas that she wanted to hook up with me and do something, bring back old memories. My palms began to sweat.

"Well, Edward didn't go to school today. I didn't get him enrolled yet because of all the paper work." My heart began to race. "I was busy today, so I dropped Edward off at your house. I really hope you don't mind. He wanted to hang out and get his room ready. We talked about that yesterday."

It was all coming back to me. I gave Esme a key, so she could come in when she needed to if I was busy. I didn't expect Edward to be coming in and out of my house when he pleased. The images went through my head: Edward destroying my house, Edward running around everywhere, and Edward going through all my personal things. My dresser was my life; my condoms and everything necessary for an enjoyable bang were in there.

"Yes, I remember, Esme. I have to go. Now."

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you. Go back to work. Sorry."

"Oh, no, Esme. I'm not going back to work. I am going to my house and making sure that everything is okay." I was on the verge of panicking.

"Edward hasn't done anything in a few hours. I will come by later. I'm sure he will be okay." Her voice was reassuring, but I wasn't buying anything.

"I'm still coming home. I'll see you when you get there."

I clicked the phone shut and stood up. I shoved my phone in my pocket and ripped off my white jacket. I held it in my hand and ran over to the door. I opened it and jogged out and down the hallway. I luckily jogged past Justin and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned, and I shouted back to him. "I have to go home! Edward is there!" His face was priceless; he jaw dropped, and he looked like he didn't believe me. I yelled to him again as I ran further down the hall. "I'm taking your car!" He suddenly became pissed. I couldn't help but smile.

I ran to his office and grabbed his keys. I closed the door and jogged to the parking lot. I quickly jumped in his car and started the engine. I drove like a bat out of hell to my house. I couldn't afford Edward being in there any longer. Once I pulled in the driveway, I almost fell out of the car. I ran as fast as I could to the door. I took out my keys and opened the door. I closed it and stood in the hallway, listening to everything around me. There was pure silence; it wasn't right.

"Edward?" I hollered. I waited for a response. "Edward?" I asked again, and still, I received no response.

I walked further down the hallway and turned my head to peek in the living room. I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward had his iPod buds in his ears, and the wires were hanging down from his face. I heard the music playing softly as I walked further into the living room. Edward was standing up in the middle of the room, dancing. It was teen dancing, the way I danced when I was a teenager. He was banging his head up and down, shaking his hips. I was scared; this was my son.

"Edward," I said, trying to get his attention. He didn't hear me, which was no surprise. "Edward!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. There was a little bit of sweat on his face, and his eyes were full of excitement. "Hey," he said innocently, "How's it going?" He pulled the ear buds out of his ears and turned off his iPod.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, the first thing coming to my head.

"Oh, about three or four hours. Not too long at all. I'm hungry. Wanna eat?"

He turned and walked out of the living room. I couldn't believe it. His mind was on shuffle play. There was no consistency in his thoughts. I turned out of the room and followed Edward to the kitchen. He was already in front of the refrigerator, looking through it. He turned around with strawberries, watermelon, and cucumbers in his hands.

He smiled as she closed the door. "Fruit salad!" He jogged over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and put everything on it. "I'm in the mood for some fruit."

I just stared at him. "Uh, sorry to break it to you, but cucumbers aren't fruits." How stupid was he? Oh, wait; he was like me.

"They have seeds, so I count them as fruits." He walked over to the drawer and pulled out three knives. "You wanna cut the cucumbers?" He held out a knife.

"Sure," I said, grabbing the knife. Edward was already cutting the watermelon cubes. He was cutting them safely, and he wasn't too bad at the moment. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

I cut the cucumbers in slices. After the first few slices, I picked up one of the pieces. I looked at the center of the cucumber, trying to understand was insanity Edward was talking about. Cucumbers weren't fruits. I bent the slice a bit and it broke in the middle. There was a hole in the middle of the cucumber, and I was just staring at it. Suddenly, the end of a strawberry appeared in the middle of the cucumber. It was being pushed in and out of the hole.

I cocked my head to the side and looked at Edward. He was holding the strawberry in the hole. He smiled innocently, his teeth showing. "Cucumber-strawberry sex." He kept smiling.

I was wrong. I wasn't going to make it through this new life with Edward. He was going to kill me.

* * *

**Hehe, you can thank my friends at lunch. Thanks to Jorj's strawberry and Allegra's cucumber, this occurred. It was perfect for this chapter.**

**Hope you liked it. Review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	5. Mama Weer All Crazee Now

********

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I loved it too.**

* * *

_"Don't stop now, come on._

_Another drop now, come on._

_I wanna lot right now, come on._

_That's right, that's right._

_I said mama weer all crazee now._

_I said mama weer all crazee now._

_I said mama weer all crazee now."_

_'Mama Weer All Crazee Now" - The Runaways_

* * *

"I have to what?" I yelled into the phone, ignoring the people around me.

"Carlisle," Esme said, speaking softly on the other end of the phone, "It will only take two minutes. You just have to go to the school, pick Edward up in the office, and then leave. It will be super simple, and I will pick him up at the hospital in an hour. Please, Carlisle. After all, you are his father."

I huffed. I hated when she used that sentence. "Okay, I'll go get him, but I will not like it. What school again?"

"Dammit, I don't know. He has been there for a day, Carlisle. I forget. It's on Mulberry Street. That's all I know. Look, I gotta go. Sorry, and thanks!"

I was listening to the dial-tone. I slowly removed the phone from my ear and flipped it shut. I took in a deep breath and considered my options. I could, number one, not pick Edward up. I could leave his sorry ass sitting in the office at school. After all, it was his fault he was in there already. Option number two, I could go pick him up and bring him back here. I would be the good, respectable father who loves his son unconditionally. Option number three, I could pick him up, but then leave him in the middle of nowhere without a cell phone. All of my problems would be solved.

I liked option three the best.

Against my better judgment I grabbed Justin's car keys off of his desk and left his office. Justin had to leave our little conversation to go save a life. I respected that, but he just lost his car again. I quickly removed my white jacket and held it over my arm as I walked to the main desk. There was a woman named Mildred at the front desk; she took care of schedules and stuff like that. I signed my name out without talking to her; I would rather avoid that little conversation.

The automatic doors opened, and I glided out of the hospital. Once I hit the pavement, I had a feeling that I should have left a note for Justin. I shrugged it off just as fast as I thought of it. And as if my day couldn't get any worse, a nurse from the top floor came walking towards me from her car. Yes, I had banged her one too many times, each time better than the one before. I tried to look away, thinking she would get the memo.

She didn't.

"Carlisle!" she said, stopping right in front of me, "I haven't seen you in ages! How is everything?"

I smiled slightly. "Everything is good." The good thing about her was that she was definition of blonde; I could tell her the sky was red and she would believe me.

"That's great. How is everything in the emergency wing and on your floor?" She batted her eye lashes at me. I wanted to knock her out.

"It's all good. I wish I could talk some more, but I have to be somewhere."

Her face changed instantly. She glared at me. "Are you going to see your girlfriend? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't." I smiled to myself. "I'm going to pick up my son from school." I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "It was great seeing you again, Nancy."

I walked past her, leaving her in the dust. I regretted saying a name because I knew damn well that her name was not Nancy. It was Nicolette or Nell or Neil or something. I was never good with names. I walked even faster to Justin's car, afraid that Miss N was going to come and kill me. She was the first person at work, besides Justin, that I told about my son. I knew by the time I got back, the rumor would be spread like wildfire. Oh well, it was gonna happen eventually.

I was never the type of guy that paid attention to street names either. In the few months I lived by the hospital, I swear that I have never heard or seen a Mulberry Street. Justin, the dick, did not have a navigator or whatever that thing is called. He knew everything there was to know about the streets that existed in the city. I drove up and down random streets, hoping for some sort of miracle. After all, it was a school; how hard would it be to find?

After driving around for about a half an hour, I finally found an area of roads named after berries: Raspberry Street, Blueberry Street, Strawberry Street, and finally Mulberry Street. Who knew they were named in clusters. I turned down the busy street and found that, on my right, there was a high school. I pulled in the parking lot and parked the car in the secretary's spot. I gave up on caring.

I hopped out of the car and jogged to the front door. I didn't want to be seen here at all. I pulled on the door and almost dislocated my shoulder. I pulled on it again, and yet again, it didn't open. I stood back and stared at the door. It said pull on the handle. I wasn't pulling on a door that should be pushed. I was about to try again when a loud beep sounded from the wall. I looked over to the left and saw a speaker box on the bricks with a button. I looked back at the door and pulled slowly on the handle. It worked this time, and I felt like a total moron.

I headed straight down the hallway until I came across a door that said 'Main Office'. I figured that was where I was supposed to be. I made sure the door was a pull before I grabbed the handle. I walked in the large space and headed towards the desk. There was a woman in her mid-fifties in the seat, tapping a pen against the desk.

"I'm guessing that you have never been here before." She pointed to the screen above the door I walked in.

I blushed lightly before looking back at her. "No, I haven't been here before."

"Have you been to another school? I'm pretty sure they do the same thing as we do."

"No, sorry, I haven't been to another school before." I felt like a total dick.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, sir, why are you here?" I was wondering the same thing myself.

"I'm here to pick up my kid." She stared at me like I was speaking Japanese. "His name is Edward."

Her eyes became wide. "You're telling the truth. Oh dear, I'm not gonna ask." She pointed her pen towards the door again.

I turned around and saw a row a chairs and in that row of chairs sat Edward. He was smiling at me, showing all of his teeth. "Hi, Dad. Very elegant entrance." He winked at me and chuckled.

I turned back around, ignoring him. "Do I just take him now or what?"

"Yes, but since you aren't the one I talked to on the phone, I'm going to need to see his mother. Can you pass that message onto her?"

I nodded my head and turned to leave. I pushed open the door and turned left, heading out of this hell. Edward was right behind me. He jogged up to my side and smiled. I ignored him, pushing the front door open.

"Eddie!" someone hollered from behind me. I turned around and saw a kid wearing torn jeans and a jacket smiling at Edward. "That was great today! Didn't think you had it in you!"

"Ha, neither did I." Edward jogged back up to me, and we walked out of the horrible school together. Today, Edward had black skinny jeans on with a Rolling Stones shirt. His black converse were still worn loud and proud.

Curiosity got the best of me as we got in the car together. "Can I ask why you got sent to the office today?" I started the engine of the car and sped out of the parking lot, almost hitting a disgruntled secretary in the process.

"Oh, it was nothing big. Me and this one kid who is still in the office had this speaking contest kind of. It was fun."

I slowly turned my head to face him at a red light. "Speaking contest? Please, elaborate."

"Well, in class, I said penis really quiet. Then the dude next to me said penis a little louder. Then I said it a little louder after him. Then he said it louder still. We kept going and going until we were screaming penis. I'm pretty sure people a few rooms down heard us."

I rolled my eyes. It sounded exactly like something I would do. "When did you do it?"

"Third period in the middle of science. We were taking a test." He smiled like a warrior.

I took in a slow, deep breath, trying not to scream at him. I hated to even think it, but I understood exactly how my father felt when he had to raise me. I was my father, and I was not proud.

Once I found my way out of suburbia hell and I pulled into the hospital parking lot, Edward looked around in awe. "You're taking me to your work?"

"I have to. I can't take the rest of the day off, and I'm just hoping that you control yourself."

I looked over at him and saw that I was speaking to myself. Edward was already out of the car, running towards the main doors. I was about to cry. I yanked the keys out of the ignition and ran after him. I bumped into him a few feet into the hospital. He was staring at everything, his jaw dropped, as I walked over to the main desk again and signed back in. I grabbed Edward by his shirt and pulled him.

I dragged him all the way to the emergency room on floor three. I unlocked my office door and threw him in my chair. He instantly spun around on it and threw his hands in the air. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, listen here ass-clown, if you take a step out of this room at all before your mother picks you up, you will never, _never_ be able to go anywhere with me again. Do I make myself clear?"

Edward saluted me. "Sir, yes, sir."

I threw the car keys in my pocket, refusing to leave them where Edward could take them, and put my jacket back on. I closed the door behind me, taking one last look at Edward. He was sitting in the chair, smiling innocently, batting his eyes at me. I closed the door and leaned up against the wall, taking in deep breaths, clearing my mind.

I got flicked on the head "Ow," I said, opening my eyes.

"Next time you take my car without permission, your nuts are gonna be on my wall in my office." Justin grabbed the keys out of my front pocket and headed down the hall. After I thought about it for a few seconds, I was pretty sure that was work harassment, physical and emotional and mental.

I walked to the emergency area, hoping that I didn't have anything to do. I stopped at the main desk and saw the Mildred was gone. Allie was in her place. I smiled at her, winking, as she blushed red.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen. How has your day been so far?" Her voice was high and adorable.

"It's ten times better now that you are here." I brushed my hand on her hand over the counter.

She shivered. "Oh, Dr. Cullen," she said, pulling her hand away from mine, "I don't think this is proper."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How about you drop by my office later and we make it proper?"

She nodded her head quickly, looking down as she did it. She suddenly pushed a piece of paper in front of me and left the desk. She headed towards the emergency area and turned around the corner towards the waiting room. I looked down at the paper she pushed. It was the form for a new patient. She checked into the emergency room a few minutes ago, and I had never heard her name before.

I grabbed the paper and headed towards the room, following Allie's footsteps. I glided into the room that was carpeted with a tragic mahogany color. I looked at the people in the room and saw an old man asleep. Then I saw the beauty that I prayed was my new patient. Her hair was brown and wavy, and her eyes were a deep brown. Her make-up was fantastic, black and silver all around. Her lips had a pop of red on them. My eyes wandered down to her breasts, which were popping out of her top, showing off some spectacular cleavage. Her tight jeans made me want to rip them off and jump in between her legs.

I refocused on her eyes, trying to not have too many fantasies. I smiled at her because she looked like she was staring at me. When she didn't return the favor, I tilted my head slightly. She seemed to be staring at something behind me. I turned my head and saw my worst nightmare.

Edward was standing in the emergency room doorway where nurses went with Allie in the background. Allie was smiling at me with a wrapper in her hands. Edward had a peach popsicle in his mouth, and he was pushing it in and out at an alarmingly fast pace. It was like he was giving it a blow job right in front of children, me, and especially that hot, new patient of mine.

He pulled the popsicle out of his mouth and looked at the goddess. "Hey, sexy." He puckered his lips and kissed the air. She giggled lightly, blushing, and I wanted to throw him out of a window.

* * *

**I just kept writing and writing and writing. I love this story so much. Oh and I suggest you listen to the title of this chapter. It's a good jam if you like rock/pop.**

**Please review. Trust me, this is not going to be a normal romance. Hold on tight and enjoy the ride. Oh, this will be updated tomorrow, too.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	6. LoveGame

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: I am updating as I said I would. If you haven't already noticed, the characters are OOC. Just reminding you for the future. Characters will do things, and I just don't want you guys to be shocked.**

******

* * *

**

_"I'm on a mission,_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yea._

_You've indicated your interest._

_I'm educated in sex, yes._

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game."_

_'LoveGame' - Lady Gaga_

* * *

I slowly walked over to Edward. He was still staring at the woman, and I still wanted to shoot him. I grabbed him by his collar, pulling him out of his little fantasy. I dragged him over to the entrance to the back where Allie was. Edward kissed the air again, winking at the woman once more. I shoved him in front of me and obstructed his vision. He tried to look around me, but I held him by his shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I whispered angrily, "Are you trying to get me fired?"

"You won't get fired. Calm down, Daddio." He smiled at me, hoping to win me over. "It is all good. I got this covered." He patted me on the shoulder and tried to move. I wouldn't let him.

Lying was a great thing, and in times like this, lying came in handy. "Children of doctors cannot flirt with patients. It's harassment. I can get fired, and you can get kicked out of the hospital forever."

His jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

I had to hold back a laugh. How stupid was this kid? "One hundred percent serious. Now, get your act together, and please go back to my office. Stay there this time."

His eyes were still bulging out of his head. "Yes, sir. I won't come out here again. That's really harsh, though. I mean, what if I'm dying? Will they not let me in?"

"Maybe if you're good. Now, go."

I pointed him back towards Allie, knowing she would take care of him. Edward walked over to her, and they headed out of my sight. I rolled my eyes; how could one child be so stupid? I wouldn't have even believed that when I was his age. I turned around and was instantly awestruck my Miss Hottie. She was still there which means that Edward didn't scare her away. I casually walked up to her, making sure I rolled my shoulders a lot. I stopped in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I glanced down at my charts. "I see that you are new patient, here for an emergency. Now, uh..." I glanced down again, making it seem like I was professional. "Isabella, what seems to be the problem?"

She stood up, and her body was extremely close to mine. I was fighting back the urge to make out with her right then and there. "Well, Dr. Cullen, it's Bella, not Isabella." She fluttered her eyes. "I just thought we'd clear that up right now."

With my hands shaking slightly, I pulled a pen out from my shirt. I quickly clicked it open and wrote 'Bella' on the paper. I looked back at her; she was staring into my soul. "Well, Bella, uh, what seems to be the problem?" I was trying to avoid her stare; it was too damn strong.

"Well, you see, I seem to be getting this pain in the upper part of my left breast." She pointed to the area, pulling down her shirt just a little.

I got this numbing sensation in my crotch. "Oh, really? Well, there is a doctor who specializes in breasts on the mammography floor." I gestured towards the door. When I looked back, I made sure that I was staring at the paper. "She would probably know more about breasts than I do."

I looked back at her and regretted it. She was looking at my left hand, eye-balling my ring finger. I quickly cracked my knuckles as she refocused on my face. "Oh, I have a feeling that you know a lot about breasts."

I swallowed loudly. "Oh, well, in that case, then I guess I'm your doctor." I tried to sound like I was having a blast, but I was having a crappy time. She was so damn hot, and I did not want to have her as a patient. If word got out, my ass would be on the street. I took one more look at her.

Hell, it was worth it.

I was about to ask about any other pains on her body, but my name rang out over the speakers. I was to report to the main entrance immediately. I could only imagine what Edward got himself into. I quickly apologized to Bella, shaking her hand like a good boy. I jogged out of the emergency area. The quicker I got to where I needed to be, the quicker I would be back with Bella.

When I go to the main doors, I wanted to crawl under a rock. Esme was standing there with Edward. Allie was standing across from them. I hesitated for a second, debating whether or not I should face my fears or run. I was about to run, but Edward saw me and waved. I was near tears when I walked over to them; I didn't need this kind of confrontation.

"Carlisle," Esme said, not sounding nice at all, "I have a bone to pick with you." Edward started trotting around the three of us like a moron. Allie just stood in the background, listening intently. I took a slight step back as Esme continued. "Why did you say those things to Edward? You cannot get fired for his flirting. Edward is very impressionable."

"I've noticed..." I murmured under my breath.

Esme, sadly, heard my words. "If you don't want him around, then why don't you just say it to his face? Tell him to go away."

Esme put me in a crappy situation. On one hand, I wanted to tell him that and to have him go away forever. On the other hand, if I said anything of those sorts, Esme would cut off my balls and feed them to me. I would, using a big hyperbole, die.

"No, Esme, I won't say that to him because he is my son." It sounded to me like another person was saying that for me. I sounded like a robot to myself.

"Good." Esme smiled, perky again, "Okay, now, Edward, let's go. We have a ton of things to do." Esme turned around and Edward graciously began to follow.

Then, I had a brain blast. "Esme!" I hollered, getting her attention again, "The secretary person at Edward's school said that she needed to talk to you again." I smiled to myself, proud that I remembered that.

Esme just nodded her head and turned away. Edward stared at me for a few minutes. He made an hour glass shape with his hands and then pointed to the emergency area. I nodded my head, understanding what he was thinking. He pointed to me, made a mouth with his hands, and then pointed to himself. I nodded, not sure if I understood everything. He smiled at me before following his mother out the doors.

I turned around, grateful that it was all over. Then I came face to face with Allie. She was grinning at me, obviously not showing her true emotions. I grinned back at her before she grabbed my forearm. "Are we going to go back to your office and discuss a few things?" She winked at me.

I was taken aback. "What? You aren't mad at me?"

She was taken aback. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I have an illegitimate son and I didn't tell you."

"That is your own thing. I didn't have to know. I love you for who you are, not what you went through or what you did."

I froze and replayed the words back in my head. Did she just say 'I love you'? That was a red flag for me. I slowly unthawed, trying to hide my nervousness. I patted her on the shoulder and smiled warmly. "Oh, thanks, honey. I wish I could go back to my office, but I have to go see my new patient. I left her hanging there."

Her face fell. "But I get off in a few minutes. We won't be able to do it later."

"I'm sorry, babe. Work comes first right now. Maybe tomorrow." I winked and turned.

I walked fast to the emergency room, panicking the whole way. I ran away from love, marriage, kids, all of the romantic stuff. I was a one-night-stand kind of guy. I thought women were beautiful, but I would never settle down with one. It was too stressful; I would never survive. I tried to relax as I entered the waiting room that still held Bella. I grinned as I walked up to her, praying that she wasn't a clingy, loving girl.

"Welcome back," she said, patting the chair next to her, "Please, take a seat."

I sat down and felt the warmth of her body. The seats were so damn close, and I was so damn cold. I felt her warmth radiating off of her body, and my crotch started speaking to me again. I held my hands in that general area. "Would you like me to check you out now?" Once I said it, I knew it came out wrong.

"Sure, I guess that would work." She stood up and held herself directly in front of me. She spun around once before stopping and staring at me. "What? Not funny?"

I couldn't help but smile. "No, it was good. I just didn't mean that kind of 'check out'. I meant something a little more professional." I barely knew this girl, and I seemed to be falling for her. I needed a big slap in the face.

"Oh, I knew what you meant." She grabbed her purse on the floor and pulled a piece of paper out from an inside pocket. She kissed it and handed it over to me. "I wish I could stay longer, but I really must be going. I could come back tomorrow, but I heard through the grape vine that you won't be working tomorrow." Damn, she was good. "If you want to, a house call would be fine with me. Call me."

She grinned one last time at me before turning around and never looking back. I watched her ass sway back and forth as she walked away, and I couldn't hold it any longer. I was instantly hard and completely thankful that everybody had left the room. I relaxed a bit before actually considering my options; I needed to get my dick back to normal.

Once I was all better, I stood up and walked to the door frame. I leaned up against it and closed my eyes. She was hot, no doubt about it, and I was free tonight. Edward would be out of my hair tomorrow because he didn't know that I was off. Bella may have called it a house call, but I like to call them booty calls. And boy, was I gonna get some booty tonight.

* * *

**Was it good? Huh? Huh?**

**Review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	7. In My Head

****************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: If some of you are afraid of the Carlisle/Bella thing about to go on, fear not. This story is _not _Carlisle/Bella. This just happens to be one part of it.**

* * *

_"In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming out._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head."_

_'In My Head' - Jason Derulo_

* * *

I kept reminding myself that this was not going to lead to anything. It was going to be a one night stand. That was all. I wouldn't allow it to lead to anything else. Now that Allie was out of the question, I had to occupy my time with someone else. That's all I was doing.

I grabbed my phone and stared at the lipstick stained piece of paper. I opened up a new text message and put in her number. I decided that texting would be more fun. Besides, I was afraid that if I called her that I would get cold feet.

My message was short and sweet, stating my name and where I lived. I kept it open for whatever time. I didn't want to rush her, and I wanted to be surprised when she showed up on my doorstep. I was already fantasizing about what she would be wearing. She would show up in a trench coat but have on lingerie underneath it. It would be black and lacey, and I would be able to see her nipples through the lace. Her crotch would look perfect, and I would be there immediately once she walked in the house.

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was only six in the evening. She probably wouldn't be coming over for a few hours. I sulked into the kitchen, figuring that I should eat before I participated in extracurricular activities. I opened the fridge and stuck my head in it. There was nothing in the house because Edward had eaten it all. I huffed and closed the door.

I looked down at myself and saw that I still had my work clothes on. That would hardly do. I quickly pulled my shirt off and threw it on the kitchen chair. I took off my shoes and threw them on the floor next to the chair. Then, my pants came off, and I was standing in my kitchen with just boxers on. I looked at the clock again and saw that it was just five minutes after six. I then realized that I was nearly naked, standing alone in my kitchen.

I didn't understand why I was so goddamn nervous. I did this all the time, but maybe this time, it felt different. Bella wasn't like anybody I had met. There was something different about her, and I liked it. She was sassy, too. I shook out all my nerves and walked back into the living room.

I was about to grab the remote when the doorbell rang. I froze, not breathing at all. Was it even possible? Could she possibly get to my house in five minutes? How did she get ready_ and_ get to my house in five minutes? Then, it hit me. She was waiting for my call, already dressed. She might have even been waiting in her car. My hands started to sweat once the doorbell rang again. I took a deep breath in and tried to relax myself. The doorbell rang again, and I figured that it was probably best if I answered the door.

I was breathing deeper than I usually did. I stopped in front of the door and slapped myself on the face. Hard. I kept telling myself to get it together, but it didn't seem to be working. I touched my hand to the doorknob and quickly opened it. I stood there, amazed at what I was seeing.

Bella was wearing a skin-tight red tube dress without shoes. It stuck to every curve the girl had. Her hair was flowing on her shoulders, and her breasts were busting out of the dress. They just wanted to be set free. Her lips were dazzling, red lipstick coating them. Her eyes had the smallest amount of mascara and eye liner possible, but it was so attractive and sexy on her. She smiled at me, scanning me up and down.

"If you don't close you mouth soon, I may just have to occupy it with something else." She winked at me. I quickly closed my mouth, not even noticing that it was open in the first place. I felt my crotch speaking it me, and it wanted out. "Dr. Cullen, may I come into your humble abode?"

I didn't move. I didn't talk. I didn't even flinch. After a few long, painful seconds of her staring at me, I finally unfroze and nodded my head like a moron. She grinned at me before walking past me into the living room. I followed the sway of her beautiful ass as she rounded the corner. I took one last look out into the darkening sky and closed the door, locking it for the night.

Bella was standing up in front of the couch. She had her hands crossed in front of her like a good girl, waiting for a present. I headed over to her, and I got the unexpected. She grabbed my shoulder blades and thrust herself at me. Nothing like getting to know each other first. Her lips were eager, but mine were just starting to warm up. Her tongue quickly found its way into my mouth, probing and maneuvering its way around. It touched my tongue and played with it, and I wasn't afraid to play back.

My hands patrolled her back, finding the zipper in the square of her back. I was about to pull on it when Bella turned me around. Her tongue stopped playing, and her hands ran up my chest. She pushed me, and I fell onto the couch with a huff. She smiled wickedly at me before getting on top of my crotch. I couldn't hold back any longer. Her hands traveled down my chest, and my dick hardened.

She grinning unconditionally, her hands going down my boxers. My eyes got wide when her soft, baby hands gripped my balls and pulled them up. I let out an uncontrollable moan, never having the pleasure of that before. Bella fell onto my chest and kissed my nipples. She went up my neck and lips before reaching my earlobe. She rocked on my crotch while she nibbled on my ear. I was in heaven; I was going cross-eyed as I groaned without will. This woman was doing things to me.

She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me forward. I was sitting on the edge of the couch, looking at the windows. Thankfully, they were closed. Bella was no longer on top of me; she was on her knees. She was slowly but surely pulling my boxers off. She had a driven look on her face, and I couldn't help but smile, both for her perseverance and what was coming next.

Once my boxers were off and thrown across the room, Bella slithered her way up my legs. My dick seemed to be getting harder and harder, if that was even possible. Her lips touched my head and kissed it lightly. I couldn't hold back any longer; I leaned my head back on the couch and moaned loud. I felt Bella smile as her mouth engulfed my dick. I had never felt so perfect before. Her tongue twirled around my tip over and over. I came in her mouth, and she bit lightly on my dick. I groaned, and she pulled off my dick.

I looked at her with sadness in my eyes when she stopped. She winked at me and got back up on her feet. She leaned over me and pressed her clothed body over my naked body. I knew that something needed to be done. I put my hands on her back again and found the zipper. I pulled it down really fast, finding out that it was a full-back zipper. The dress fell off her body without hesitation. Bella grabbed it and tossed it aside along with my boxers. Expecting to see panties, I was smiling wonderfully when I didn't.

Bella jumped on top of me, her hands staying on my chest. She placed herself perfectly over my crotch, and I felt her vagina on my dick. She lifted herself up slightly as I moved her over a bit. She went down, and I went in her. She shivered as my hands moved down her back, stopping right above her ass. I didn't know if the shiver was from my hands or my dick. Either way, we were officially one.

She nudged herself on me, and I moaned, cumming again. She was wet too, and I didn't take her as the type of girl to get wet in an instant. I thrust lightly, wanting to get my energy out and hear her moan. She grunted instead, little puffs of groans. They were high-pitched and adorable, exactly what I expected from her.

As much as I liked my couch though, it wasn't working for the proper sexual experience. I grabbed her ass completely. She jumped, and I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her. Both of our tongues were eager this time. I picked her up from her ass, holding her next to my body. She wrapped her legs around my waist, making sure that I stayed in her.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, and her hands became entangled in my hair. She pulled lightly, causing me to get turned on. I walked forward and rammed her into a wall, moaning in the process. I turned lightly and pressed myself up against the wall instead. Our lips stayed together and her hands stayed in my hair as I attempted to walk up the stairs. I bumped into the railing a few times, but it just led to more moaning and grunting. It benefited the whole sex thing.

I fell on top of her when we hit my bed. She kept her legs tight around me as I held myself up above her. We stopped kissing for a moment and looked at each other. Bella's face was blushing red, hot from the heat we were making. Her breasts were spunky, and I knew I would be playing with them later. I pushed myself further into her. Her head fell back further on the pillow, and she groaned a sweet groan.

Her hands held on my back, touching my working muscles. I did somewhat of a push-up and kissed her perfect breasts. I licked them, brushing my tongue over them, feeling Bella's nipples. I kissed her neck, finding my way back to her lips. Our tongues did a little dance as I pushed in her again. She pulled me towards her, begging me for more. I kept thrusting, and she kept moaning. I grunted every time, but I got more pleasure seeing Bella react to me.

She held my back tighter and flipped me over. I landed on the bed while she kept her legs spread across my crotch. Still in her, I kissed her eagerly, wanting more of her. She held herself up by putting her hands on my chest. She pushed over and over me, running her hands down and up. I moaned, and she covered my chest with thousands of kisses. I put my hands one her waist as she made her back erect, still sitting on me.

"Carlisle," she panted, leaning down and kissing my chest again, "Oh, Carlisle..." Her hands fluttered up and down my sides. "Fuck me. Fuck me more. Don't ever stop."

And I didn't.

* * *

I felt hungover. My left arm was hanging off the side of the bed while my other arm was completely underneath me. My legs were tangled in the bed sheets, and I didn't even understand why they were there in the first place. I lifted myself up, making sure my arm was fully awake. I twisted a bit to the left, thinking a had enough bed to work with.

Much to my surprise, I didn't.

I landed face first on the hardwood floor, smashing my face and my dick. I flipped over quickly but not before hearing a woman's cry.

"What the fuck was that?"

Classy. I sat up and peered over the bed. Bella was sitting up, her face turned towards me. Her hair was a frizzy, chaotic mess, and her lips looked like they exploded into a red splat of a paintball. People always looked so elegant after hours and hours of hot, steamy, spectacular sex.

"I fell off the bed," I said, staring at her.

Her face stayed serious for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. "Wow, you would fall on the floor. That is priceless."

"I will take that as a compliment." I stood up and fell onto the bed. I stayed on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

Bella's body was instantly on me, her lips touching mine. "Morning, gorgeous," she said, kissing me, "What a wonderful night we had."

I chortled. "Yes, it was pretty wonderful."

Thinking that she was going to stay on me for ages, I was about to push her off. Suddenly, she got off of me and slid off the bed. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a shirt in the middle. I just watched her in amazement. Most girls that I did would have slept with me and spooned. I never liked spooning and never will. It was horrible, and it showed that a relationship was on the horizon. I was glad to see that Bella wasn't one of those people.

I got out of bed and opened my top drawer. Apart from the fact that it was filled with condoms and lubricant, it held my boxers. I threw on a pair, knowing that was all I was going to put on today. Bella already had one of my shirts on and was headed into the hallway. I quickly ran after her; she was already down the stairs. She was headed straight towards the kitchen.

She yelled back to me as she entered the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast? I'm gonna be leaving soon; it's the least I can do."

"Uh, sure." I didn't know what to make of what she said, but I would get some breakfast without working for it.

I was turning to go to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I froze, fearful of who it was. My eyes darted to the clock; it was ten in the morning. Anybody could be at my door, but there was only two people that I feared the most. I slowly walked over to the door, my hand barely touching the handle. I turned the knob and was face to face with my fears. Edward and Esme were smiling at me. Esme looked awesome in a tight, pencil skirt with a camisole tucked in it. Edward was in his usual get-up: jeans and a tee shirt with converse.

"Hello, Carlisle," Esme said, "I wonder how many more times you will open the door in your boxers or your birthday suit."

I just laughed nervously as I heard footsteps behind me. I froze, my heart not beating, as Esme and Edward peered past me. Esme's face became angry and furious as Edward's jaw dropped.

"Why the fail is the sexy chick here?" Edward yelled, pointing at Bella.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I said before, this is not a Carlisle/Bella story, folks. It will be jumping back and forth a lot. Ultimately, he will be with someone at the end of the story. Wait and see. Thank you, have a nice day. (And if there are any lemon errors such as 'I pushed into myself' or something like that, please inform me ASAP. I will fix them immediately.)**

**Review, review, review! (Update on Tuesday Folks.)**

**Demelza Llivell**


	8. Do You Remember

****************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: I started writing and forgot to write an author's note. so involved with the story. okay moving on...**

* * *

_"Do you remember? __Do you remember?_

_Do you remember a__ll of the times we had?_

_Do you remember? __Do you remember?_

_Do you remember a__ll of the times we had?_

_Let's bring it back! (Bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back! (Bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back! (Bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back! (Bring it back!)_

_Let's bring it back!"_

_'Do You Remember' - Jay Sean Featuring Lil Jon and Sean Paul_

* * *

I didn't know what to say. I was panicking. My hands started to sweat, and I wanted to go crawl up into the fireplace and stay there. I actually considered doing that. I didn't know what to do. I was going to turn around and look at Bella, giving her an expression that told her to talk. But I was actually afraid to move. Esme was no longer staring at Bella; her eyes were glued to me. It seemed like steam was coming out of her ears and flames were billowing up in her eyes. I feared my life when I saw her.

"Well, this is extremely awkward," Bella said, walking up behind me, "I really didn't expect to see people now." She pulled down my shirt a bit more, covering up about a few inches of her thigh. "Carlisle didn't tell me that he was going to have guests so early in the morning." Her eyes darted to me.

I smiled, holding my teeth together. "Neither did I." My foot suddenly started tapping on the floor. I slapped my leg, trying to calm my nerves.

"Well," Esme said, her voice evil and mean, "I asked for your schedule yesterday at work, so I could see when you have off. I noticed that you had today off, so I drove Edward over here. I thought you two could hang out all day." Even though she was speaking to me, her eyes were glaring at Bella.

Bella kept smiling despite the confrontation. She seemed to be enjoying this. "Oh, well, that is so nice. I'm guessing that this is Carlisle's son." She pointed to Edward.

He looked surprised. "Yes, I am. My name is Edward, and you are...?"

"You could have called me first," I said, speaking up, not in tune with the conversation at hand, "It would have been excellent if I would have gotten a ten second phone call. Hell, even a text would have been awesome."

"Children don't wait, Carlisle. That's the first thing you are going to learn." Esme was glaring at me now.

"I still don't believe I got your name," Edward said, still talking to Bella.

She was startled when she noticed he was talking to her. "Oh, me? My name is Bella. And you are...?" She asked, unaware that he already told her his name. I snickered to myself.

"My name is Edward, which I already stated. We met in the hospital yesterday. I called you sexy and you giggled." Edward smiled crookedly.

Bella's eyes got big. "What? I don't remember... Oh yea! Now I remember. You were the one with the popsicle." She smiled.

"Oh yes, I was." Edward winked at her, kissing the air. Bella giggled.

"Okay, folks. I think we should wrap this up." I was getting tired of Edward flirting with my chick. It was really pissing me off. "Esme, do you want to take Edward back home and I'll pick him up later?"

"No, I am not going to go with that." Esme glared at me still. "Besides, Edward should go fix up his room. I need to talk to you anyways."

My eyes became big. What in the name of Jupiter could she want to talk to me about? I just knew that I was going to get yelled at in front of Edward _and_ Bella. This was turning out to not be my day at all. Esme made Edward scurry on upstairs, and once she heard the door slam, she started towards the kitchen.

Bella yelled out immediately. "Dammit!" She ran full speed towards the kitchen, my shirt no longer covering up her ass. She skid into the kitchen as the smell of burnt eggs drowned the house. I smiled warmly at Esme before walking into the living room after her. She was still staring at where Bella disappeared from her view.

"Well, she has a nice body on her." Esme sat down on the couch as I stayed up. I would eventually be on my feet again.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." I was purposed playing dumb. It wasn't working.

"Carlisle, stop fooling around. I know you had sex with her, and I won't tolerate it."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me? Are you telling me who I can and cannot have sex with? Oh, baby, this is not going to work. Carlisle will have sex with whom and whatever he wants to have sex with. Got it?"

Esme's eyes were flames. "First off, you have a son now, so you have to be a good person to look up to. So far, you are not passing that. Second off, Edward seems to like her, too. The last thing you want is for Edward to feel betrayed." Everything I was hearing was bullshit. Edward needed to grow a pair. "Lastly, I never said that I was done with you, Carlisle. I still want some college boy sex."

I was about to yell at her, disagreeing with everything she said, but I went over the last part in my head again. She still wanted some college boy sex? I had no idea what that included under it, but I heard sex. I was instantly curious. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"Carlisle, dammit, I still want you. I want you just as much as I wanted you back then. Can't you see that this was supposed to happen this way?"

I all clicked. "I see now. You win in this, too. Edward meets his father, and you get to bang him again. I get it all now. This was your plan all along."

"Oh, yes, Carlisle. I purposely got pregnant just so I could leave and come back sixteen years later to do all this." Sarcasm was dripping in her voice, and I didn't appreciate it.

Esme looked past me quickly before I spoke, and it made me turn around. Edward was standing in the hallway, staring at us. "If you seriously did that, Mum, you are crazier than I thought." I rolled my eyes at how stupid this boy actually was. "Oh, and yes, you are right; Bella does have a nice body." Edward winked before walking towards the kitchen.

I was furious. I spun around and glared at Esme. "He saw her? I thought he went in his room!"

Esme shrugged. "He sometimes slams his door from the outside, making it seem like he is in his room."

I growled. "That's what I used to do."

"You see? You two are more alike than you will admit." Esme stepped closer towards me. "Oh, Carlisle, don't you feel it? The force between us?" She touched her body up against mine. "It's so strong; I don't know how you can ignore it."

"Well, Esme, the last time I had sex with you, I got you pregnant, so..."

"That doesn't have to happen this time. We will be more careful. Carlisle, it will be perfect." She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I gave up on caring. She leaned up and forward and kissed me. I did kiss her back, and I fell into college time again, remembering everything about that wonderful night. Esme let go, and I let go. Esme was focused on something behind me again, and once more, I turned around.

Bella was standing in the hallway with Edward nowhere in sight. She sighed. "Great. Now, do we have to have a threesome?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. It's super short, but I just had to end it there. I think I wrote this is about 30 minutes. Crazy..**

**Okay, so I'm posting a new story on Wednesday (tomorrow). Bella/Edward and it is titled _A Second Chance_. Not gonna tell you anything else. Just gonna have to read it and found out :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	9. Secrets

****************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: writing at my brother's all for you. (actually, I'm just so damn bored.)**

* * *

_"Secrets_

_We've got dreams_

_Mysteries_

_And crazy schemes_

_Secrets_

_We've got dreams_

_Secrets_

_Can't be seen"_

_'Secrets' - The Runaways_

* * *

I couldn't believe I was in this position. My ex-college girl from sixteen years ago still wanted me. The woman I slept with barely eight hours ago wanted to continue our little rendezvous. I couldn't have two women fighting over me. It just wasn't human. I wasn't how Carlisle rolled. Sure, I have had my times of threesomes. They were fun; I would suggest it to anyone.

But deep down, I knew that the particular threesome that was going through Bella's mind was not going to be fun. I was all about fun. Sex was fun, and I wouldn't want to not have fun in that state. Esme and Bella would be battling and fighting for me. It just wouldn't be my cup of tea.

I needed to break this up quickly. "No, Bella," I said, walking over to her, "We won't be needed to have a threesome. That's not even a humane thought." I nervously laughed at the end.

Bella didn't laugh. "What if I want to? I think it would be blast." She smiled at me.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to flat-out say that it would most definitely not be a blast. It would suck the biggest of balls. It would not be fun at all. But I cared about Bella more than that. I didn't want to piss her off. My sex life would be down the drain, and what happened last night into the morning would not happen again.

I needed a distraction, something to pull Bella's mind out of threesome mode. For one second in my life, I really wanted Edward to appear out of nowhere with no clothes on. He would be running out the door, and Esme would graciously follow him, screaming his name. I would be the perfect distraction, and I would quickly lock the door, hoping to never see Esme or Edward's face again.

It wasn't exactly what I thought would happen, but Edward did come into the living room. He had his shirt off with a sandwich in his hand, a sandwich very similar to the one he made the first time he walked in my house. The crunching of lettuce was heard as he grinned at me. His eyes slowly went down Bella, and they landed on her thighs. He smiled wickedly.

"Edward," I said, my voice demanding, "How nice of you to join us." I growled the last two words.

His eyes snapped up and met my eyes. "Oh, yea, sure. I just thought it would be nice if the whole family was together." He paused, looking at Bella. "Bella isn't a part of the family, but she sure feels like it." He winked at her.

Bella's hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt. "Well, I'm going to go change into something a bit more...comfortable." She stared at Edward as she turned around and headed upstairs.

When she was gone, I glared at Edward. I walked over to him and slapped him on the back of the head. "What the hell was that about? Part of the family? Holy shit, Edward..." I looked at the floor, fuming. Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be so tough on him, Carlisle," Esme said, walking over to me, "He's just a kid." She grabbed my boxers and walked away.

I got a nice breeze on my ass as the air went down my boxers. Edward stifled back a laugh as I followed Esme. When she stopped walking, I glared at her, too. "What was that about? Why did you have to do that? Now Edward is going to hold that against me for the rest of my life."

"Good. Maybe you'll learn." She paused before continuing. I heard Edward going up the stairs as I waited. "Edward is fifteen, Carlisle. Do you remember what you were like when you were fifteen?" I nodded, knowing way too well what I was like. "You two are very similar. Edward just wants to be a teenager. Let him be, Carlisle." She grabbed the doorknob and turned it. "Oh, and if you change your mind about you and me, gimme a call." She winked at me before walking out of the house.

When she was in her car, I had a convulsion so hard that my knee caps shook violently. I couldn't believe she just said that to me. I shook it off, calming my body down. I quickly closed the door as I heard another door open. I spun around and jogged up the stairs. Bella was standing in front of me at the top with her dress in from last night.

I was instantly confused. "Where are you going?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was for her to go.

"I have to go, Carlisle. I was supposed to be out of her earlier than this anyway. I have a job that I have to go to. I really wanna stay, but I think that you want to say a few words to that son of yours." Her head gestured to the door to the left of her.

I looked right, staring at Edward's door. "I get it, Bella; you can't stand my family." I saw the double meaning behind her words. "Just go now. I won't bother you again." I put my hand on her shoulder, about to push her out of the way.

She smacked it down. "Carlisle, I'm not leaving because of your family. Yes, they are weird, but every family is. I will call you when I'm off of work. We will do something tonight." She winked at me before pushing me out of the way.

I moved graciously as she glided down the stairs. I watched her ass the whole time, floating back and forth, swaying beautifully. Once the door closed behind her, I focused on Edward's door. It was wooden and stained a mahogany color; it worked with the color of the walls, which was a light grey. I grabbed the doorknob, feeling extremely privileged, and opened the door.

I did not expect to see what I saw.

Edward was lying on his bed, chest down, completely naked. I saw his ass, and I almost threw up. Edward looked up from the book he was reading. He smiled innocently and looked back down. I put my hand in front of my eyes, not wanting to see anymore of Edward in his nuddy pants.

"Can I ask what the _hell_ you are doing?" I yelled, still shielding my eyes.

"I'm studying."

"Since when do you study _naked_?" I still couldn't believe I was dealing with this.

"Remember, I get my best ideas when I'm naked. It helps the ideas and thoughts flow."

I dropped my hand. "Are you fucking serious? You are going to walk around _naked_ when you study to get your _ideas_ flowing? Are you fucking for real?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that I am 'fucking for real'." He put air quotes around what I said.

He then closed the book and flipped over. I now saw a full frontal view of Edward, and I cringed. He stood up and walked over to me. I tried to keep my eyes on his face, but I just couldn't do it. I looked down and regretted my actions. Edward was fifteen and completely done with puberty. I looked away again, thinking of his enormous assets down under.

He put his hand on my shoulder and patted it. "I have to say one thing to you, Dad. Thank you for handing down your junk gene to me. It means a lot." He smiled before exiting the room.

I couldn't believe my ears. My son just thanked me for his penis and balls. I couldn't have felt more awkward at that moment. I looked at the floor, playing with my thumbs. I heard the television turn on, and I knew that Edward was sitting on the couch, naked, watching television. I shivered just thinking about it.

I took another step into Edward's room. I smiled as I devised an evil plan in my mind. The room was mine before Edward showed up. I owned it before, so I still technically owned it. It was the perfect opportunity for me to get a good look into my son's life.

I walked over to the drawers by the side of his bed. I grinned as my hand rested on the knob. I slowly pulled it open, expecting to see a deep, girly secret of his. It turned out to be my worst nightmare. Dammit, he was exactly like me.

The first thing I saw was a large box of condoms. They were large; some were flavored, and some were lubricated. I started hyperventilating as I moved the box back slightly. I spotted lube and a few pleasurable items including a vibrator. I almost died; why the hell did Edward need this stuff? Underneath it all were magazines upon magazines of Playboy. It seemed that Edward had a subscription to the magazine, and I had no idea how he subscribed the them.

I quickly closed the drawer, hyperventilating more than usual. I was freaking out; my palms were sweating, which seemed to be happening more often, and my knees were shaking. I ran over to the door, not even bothering to look at the rest of his room. I didn't care; I just needed out of there.

I got to the door and popped my head out. Edward was standing right there, still naked. I froze, my eyes huge. He was grinning at me. He pushed past me and walked nonchalantly to his closet. He pulled out sweat pants and slipped them on without underwear. He walked over to the drawer and closed it completely; I seemed to have left it open slightly.

He walked back over to me, still grinning. "I bet you are going to think again before going in my room, huh?" He pushed past me again and went back downstairs.

Once he was gone, I finally started to shake my head, answering his question. It was delayed because I was still frozen. I couldn't even move. After what seemed like hours, I finally thawed out. I grabbed the doorknob and closed his door. I walked downstairs, taking each step carefully. I peered in the living room, seeing Edward sitting on the couch. He was watching a cartoon and laughing his ass off.

I walked past the room and rested up against the wall. I closed my eyes and let my body do whatever. I slowly slid down the wall, landing comfortably on my ass. I hit my head against the wall a few times, letting it all set in. I couldn't believe that my fifteen year old son was having sex. It was scary to think that he was getting girls just as much as I was. I took in a deep breath and hit my head really hard against the wall again.

I got tapped on the shoulder, and I jumped at least twenty feet in the air. Hitting my ass on the floor again, I glared up at Edward. He was smiling slightly, looking down at me. For the first time, I actually looked at Edward; he was handsome, and I wasn't just thinking that because he was my son. He had a nice built to him; I could see why girls were willing to do him. After I checked him up and down a few times, I looked at his face again.

"So Dad," he said, patting my knee, "You gonna be okay or should I call someone?"

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the wall. I huffed. "I need a really, really, _really_ stiff drink."

I opened my eyes. Edward just nodded and smiled, walking towards the kitchen again. I looked at the door, the portal to the world. I smiled evilly as I thought up something fabulous. I was going to have the time of my life without anyone telling me what to do.

Tonight, I was gonna call Bella, and I was going to get drunk beyond repair. And I was going to love every minute of it.

* * *

**You already know how the next chapter is gonna go. It's gonna have a few twists though :)**

**Review! (Update On Monday)**

**Demelza Llivell**


	10. You Look Better When I'm Drunk

****************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: Writing and watching Harry Potter. Updating a day late because I am totally lazy.**

* * *

_'I might be crazy but I think tonight has only begun (gun gun)_

_You're not my normal type but we can make an exception (un un)_

_A little less thinkin' and a lot more drinkin'_

_That'll work for me tonight (oh oh)_

_When the room starts spinnin' and we start sinnin'_

_I begin to realize_

_You look better when I'm drunk."_

_'You Look Better When I'm Drunk' - The White Tie Affair_

* * *

Alcohol was always the answer. I learned that at a young age. I was fourteen, no longer a virgin, making out with this insanely beautiful girl. She was sixteen, she had at least five boyfriends, and I couldn't get enough of her. My hands ran up and down her back, touching her ass, feeling it up. Beside me were six empty beer bottles, all of which were mine. I downed every single one of them in the back of her boyfriends van and ended up making out with her. Her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, and I was free to touch her.

Of course, the night didn't end as well as I hope it would. Once we were done banging each other, two of her five boyfriends showed up. They worked together to pull me off of her and threw me out of the van. I fell on my back and lost my breath. Then, I turned on my side and threw up. It was nasty and unpleasureable, and I was the talk of the school the next day. Videos were everywhere, but everybody seemed to have more respect for me. I talked to more seniors than I ever did in my lifetime.

My parents weren't too happy. My father and mother were well known in the community, and my actions did horrible things to their reputations. Yes, they didn't care about the fact that their son was drinking and having sex. They cared more about their place in the town than they did their own son. I have stated it before, and I will state it again: my parents hated me and I hated them.

Many times after that, I looked to women and alcohol to solve my problems. If I failed a test, I drank. If I had a bad day, I drank. My parents had a lot of wine and whiskey in the house; it was like they were begging me to drink it. I brought over a lot a girls when my parents were gone, which was often. I had my own personal party with at least five girls at a time. I was the luckiest man in the world.

My son was me, which killed me. He was probably drinking and having sex as much as I did. I didn't know if I should feel happy or depressed with that fact. I stood up from the wall, holding my head. Edward was in the kitchen, preoccupied with food. I needed some time to myself like I had when I was younger. I jogged upstairs and threw a pair of jeans and a tight black tee shirt on. I jogged back downstairs. I walked over to the door, grabbed my keys, and walked out the door. I wasn't much of a father, but I would call Edward later.

I walked down my very long driveway, heading towards my garage. I opened the garage door using the passcode: 1234. I was so original. I saw my beautiful car, shiny and black. I was proud of my Porsche; it was my baby. I hopped in the driver's side and started the engine. I revved it a few times before pulling out. My garage door, going down automatically, closed with a bang. I slid out of my driveway and sped down the road.

It was way too early still; it was almost one. I decided to turn and go towards the supercenter. I needed to pick up a few odd and end things. I parked in the closed parking spot I could find. I grabbed my shades on the visor and slipped them on. I glided into the store like I owned the place. I got tons of eyes looking at me, mainly from women. I got a few men staring at me, and I hoped that meant they were jealous.

I kept my shades on as I walked to the health and beauty area. I was on the prowl for a certain product. As I walked down the aisle where it was stored, I took out my phone. I flipped it open and called the house. After six rings, it went to the answering machine. Edward was probably dancing naked or doing something absolutely ridiculous, possibly with a girl. He can't say that I didn't call him though.

"Edward," I said, making it short and brusque, "As you can probably see, I am out of the house. I have no idea when I will be back. Don't burn the house down and don't use anything that isn't yours. If you run out of food, you are just going to have to starve. Don't do anything stupid." I didn't even say my name at the end; he knew who I was.

I stopped in front of the plethora of condoms. They were all singing to me, begging me to buy them. My eyes scanned over the thousands of boxes in front of me. I really thought of getting the assorted flavors box. Then I decided against it; the woman would be busy tasting the condom when she should be busy with me. I grabbed the normal box of condoms that I usually bought.

I flipped my phone open again as I walked out of the aisle. I looked up previous text messages and dialed Bella's number. It rang for a few minutes before the answering machine came on. I heard her perfect voice before I left her a message. "Hey, babe. I will be at the bar on the corner of Marshall and Highland. Come and join me."

I flipped the phone shut and got in the shortest line. I felt really awkward just buying a box of condoms. I opened the little refrigerator that held drinks and such. I grabbed a Mountain Dew and popped it open. I took a long sip; it quenched my thirst, and I didn't feel so weird anymore.

When I got up to the cashier, I didn't know that I picked a hot woman's line. I smiled at her as I set the box of condoms on the counter. She smiled at me as she ran the box over the scanner. She kept grinning at me as I pulled out my cash. I handed her a twenty, winked at her, and said to keep the change. I grabbed my box and turned away from her. She had great breasts, but I had other plans.

I jogged to my car and jumped in it. I pulled out of the parking lot and went to the bar. When I saw it, I knew that it was too damn early to go in. I shut off the car, reclined my seat, and closed my eyes. I was going to up very, very late, so I needed some time to myself. I was fast asleep, deprived of sleep from the night before. I didn't dream of anything as the night came. As the music began to slowly drift out of the bar, I woke up.

The sun was barely in the sky. Cars were parked all around me, and I knew it was time to go in. I grabbed the box of condoms and quickly put a few in my pocket. I didn't know what was going to happen tonight. I jumped out of the car with my keys. I set the alarm and got in line. I wasn't focused on who was in front of me; I just wanted in so I could drink. The line disappeared quickly, and I entered the fine establishment.

There were bodies gyrating on the dance floor. It smelled heavily of alcohol, and I loved it. I walked straight to the bar, ignoring everyone around me. I took a seat at the bar and asked for a beer. I quickly got it, and I chugged it down instantly. I asked for another and drank that one, too. The bartender automatically gave me another. I took a drink out of that one and turned around. I leaned up against the bar and looked at everyone.

My eyes fell on a very hot blonde, about five foot five. She was wearing a skirt that went up to her ass. She had a camisole that let her breasts do whatever they wanted. Her hair was a chaotic mess as she danced next to two of her girlfriends. She had a beer in her hands, and I wanted a piece of her.

I danced my way over to her. I got insanely close to her, dancing with my beer in my hand. Finally she looked over at me and smiled. She took a sip of her beer at the same time I did. I flashed her my killer smile, and she came closer to me. She, then, danced backwards, heading towards the wall. I followed her, eager to participate in her little plan.

She ran into the wall, pressing herself up against it. I, in turn, pressed myself up against her. I didn't even know her name, and all I wanted was her. Bella wasn't at the bar yet, so I was free to do whatever or whoever I wanted while I waited. I pinned her up against the wall and kissed her. My lips and tongue were on fire, and she tasted like mint and beer. Luckily, the mint outweighed the beer.

We continued to make out for the next ten to twenty minutes. The music changed multiple times and so did our positions. Her hand ran down to my ass, and she flipped me. I was now on the wall, and her hands were exploring my whole body. They rested on my dick, and I felt myself get hard. We were in front of hundreds of people, yet nobody was paying any attention to us.

She slithered up my body, resting her lips on mine. I flipped her over, pressing her agains the wall again. I pushed my whole body against hers, nudging my pelvis against hers. She grunted, and I smiled, kissing her neck and jawline.

The song changed, and I heard every word that was said. 'If not drunk, ladies and gentlemen, get ready to get fucked up!' I perked up when I heard those words and so did the chick I was making out with. She just smiled at me as the song continued. I turned around and looked at everyone. They were all dancing and crowding around the bar. The blonde chick left me, and I headed towards the bar.

Much to my surprise, I felt I hand on my shoulder. I turned to my left and saw Bella next to me. I smiled her, happy that she was finally here. I jumped when Esme showed up behind her. Esme was smiling at me. She winked at me, grabbed Bella's hand, and pulled her to the bar. Bella grabbed my arm and dragged me with them.

The first verse of the song began when we reached the bar. There was a line of shot glasses on the bar filled with different types of alcohol. I looked up and down the line as Bella and Esme grabbed the first two glasses they saw. I thought 'why the hell not' and picked up a glass. They smiled at me before the chorus of the song came on. Everyone around us began chanting 'shots, shots, shots, shots, shots...' along with the song. Bella, Esme, and I poured the mysterious drinks down our throats and banged the glasses on the counter afterwards.

The second verse began, and Bella pressed her body against mine. She sang along to the lyrics. "The ladies love us when we pour shots. They need an excuse to suck our cocks." When she said those words, her hand landed on my dick. She pulled up, causing me to grunt a puff of air. She smiled wickedly at me as Esme shoved a shot glass in both of our faces. Bella grabbed it, and I took mine after I got my dick back in order.

The chanting of shots was heard again, and we downed our drinks immediately. We grabbed another set before the chant was over and downed those as well. Esme stood up on the stool at the bar and yelled along with the song to everyone in the bar. "If you ain't getting drunk, get the fuck out the club! If you ain't taking shots, get the fuck out the club! If you ain't come to party, get the fuck out the club! Now where my alcoholics? Lemme see your hands up!"

There was a loud roar from the crowd as they held up their drinks with their hands in the air. Everybody that was around the bar grabbed the rest of the shot glasses and drank down the liquid. Esme jumped down from the stool and went to me. She kissed my cheek and turned around, complaining to the bartender about the absense of shots.

Near the end of the song, Bella and I were on the dance floor. Our bodies were really close to each other as the song continued playing. Esme ran over to us and joined the little fun time. Esme was singing along with the song, saying "If you feeling drunk, put your hands in the air! And if you trying fuck, put your hands in the air!" We ended up making a threesome dance party for the rest of the song. Bella and Esme both put their arms around me, and we thrusted towards one another, making a new dance move for three people.

Even though our clothes had not come off yet, I was so thankful I had those condoms.

* * *

**Hopefully none of you spastic by what you read. You gotta thank 'Shots' by LMFAO for this chapters inspiration.**

**Please Review! I have no idea when the next update will be. I have an Eclipse party coming up for the premier and I gotta get ready for it. Check FanFiction daily to see if I updated.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	11. For Your Entertainment

****************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: This song totally fits the chapter. I thank Adam Lambert for writing this perfect song :)**

* * *

____

"There's no escaping when I start

Once I'm in, I own your heart

There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over!

Oh! Do you know what you've go into?

Can you handle what I'm about to do?

Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment."

'For Your Entertainment' - Adam Lambert

* * *

I was at the bar. My head was laying against the counter, and I had a throbbing headache. I was sitting in between Bella and Esme. They were taking shot after shot after shot. I had no idea how they were even functioning. The song 'Get Low' was blaring out of the speakers. I hit my head on the counter a few times, trying to relieve myself of the pain. The bartender slammed another beer in front of me. I just groaned.

"Oh, Carlisle," Esme said, resting her body on my back, "Stop being a loser. Drink up! We're at a bar!"

"You're pushing your luck," I said, my speech clearly slurred.

"Sexy, let's go dance," Bella said, kissing me, "We got the rest of the morning to waste." Surprisingly, their speech was not slurred at all.

I had no idea how they did it. I felt like shit, and they were completely perky.

I finally understood why I love women so much.

Esme grabbed my one hand, and Bella grabbed the other. "C'mon! Let's go!" Bella yelled, screaming over the music.

"I did not come here just to sit and drink," Esme said, "I wanna dance!"

"Okay, okay, okay," I said to them, "How about you guys go dance right now? I will join you in a second."

They smiled at each other. "Okay!" they said in unison before frolicking off onto the dance floor.

I looked back at the bartender, in no mood to go dance. I picked up the beer; he grinned at me. "Lemme guess," I said, "You have seen this hundreds of times?"

He just nodded his head and turned around. He went to busy himself with a couple at the other end of the bar. I huffed. I took a thoughtful sip of beer before setting it down lightly. I had at least a dozen shots along with five bottles of beer. I had no idea how I wasn't dead.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open and saw that I had five missed calls. I sighed, hitting 'View All'. The first call was from Edward. I scrolled up and saw that the next call was from work. Edward was next, followed by Justin twice. A few things went through my mind at that moment.

Work really wasn't important. They only called me once; no one was dying, and nothing was on fire. However, Edward calling me twice was not a good thing. Either, number one, Edward burned the whole house down; that's why he was calling me on his cell phone. Or number two, he had run out of something, and he needed more of that something, which was probably food. I was praying for the latter of the two. The last thing I needed was a burned down house.

The two calls from Justin puzzled me. Why would he called me this late a night? I closed my phone and looked at the front screen. It was 2:14 in the morning. Okay, so it wasn't night anymore, but I still had no idea why he called me. His wife never let him call me when she was around. Where was his wife? And why was his finding refuge in calling me?

I looked back in my calls. Edward called me around ten for both calls. Work called right in between Edward. Justin called around one in the morning; then, he called an hour later. I missed his last call fourteen minutes ago. I was about to call him back when I was rudely interrupted.

"Carlisle," Bella said, grabbing my arm. I was pulled away from my phone. "I wish I could dance with you, but I have to go."

Were the gods really that nice? Were they giving me an absolution? "Why, Bella? I don't want you to go."

"I have to. Supposedly, my dog got loose, and nobody can find him. I have to go look for him. Sorry." She leaned in and kissed me. "See you later, sexy."

She winked at me before stumbling away. I lost sight of her when she went back into the crowd. I turned around and grabbed my beer. I took a bigger sip, happier now. The bartender just nodded at me. I couldn't help but smile. I seemed to have made a new friend.

Once I was done with my beer, I left the empty bottle on the table. The bartender immediately placed another one in front of me. We seemed to have this agreement, and I kinda liked it. I looked at his name tag and grinned. "Thank you, Jasper."

He nodded again before going over to another person. As soon as he left, Esme was right by my side. "Hey, baby," she said, smiling at me. She looked up. "Bartender! Dirty Martini, please!" She looked back at me. "It's so sad that Bella had to leave. I had to give her money for a taxi."

I had a feeling that Esme wasn't sad that Bella had to leave. I had a feeling that she was just jumping for joy inside. "Oh, yes, terrible shame." I grabbed my beer and played with the bottle. I was desperately trying to distract myself.

"Why are you so nervous, Carlisle? This is not the man I remember from college." She leaned in and grabbed my upper thigh. I let out a little grunt involuntarily. I just smiled at her like it was nothing. I placed the beer on the bar again and patted my back pocket nonchalantly. Yes, they were still there: condoms. "C'mon, sexy, let's get out of here. It's getting a little too crowded."

I was about to jump at the thought of getting out of here. I needed some relief from smoke and dumb people. On the other hand, Esme wanted to, how should I put it, whore it up. I respected that completely, but I didn't know if I was going to be able to perform well. Alcohol did things to me. It was not a blast to get it up, and I did not want to disappointed the sexy woman holding my thigh.

"Carlisle?" I heard a man say. I jolted up a bit, and Esme turned around, letting go of me. "What the hell are you doing here?" Justin said, walking over to me and Esme. His wife was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, nothing, the usual." I was trying to play it cool. "You?"

"Well," he said, standing to the side of Esme, "If you would have answered my phone calls, you would have already known that Julie left me."

I couldn't believe it. "Dude, she loves you. You love her. What the hell happened?"

"She said that I was changing. She said that you were a bad influence on me." His voice was extremely flat.

I laughed nervously. "Well, uh, you won't have to deal with a wife anymore." I grinned.

"Very funny. Well, since you are here, I thought that we could have a couple drinks."

I smiled at him. "Oh, yes, man. Bros before hos!" I was so proud of Justin; he chose me over his wife.

Justin took the other seat next to me. He asked for a beer. We cheered to short relationships and divorce and guzzled our beer down. When Justin started looking to my left, I turned left. I saw Esme staring at me with a Martini in her hand. I instantly remembered why I was here in the first place.

"Justin, this is Esme. Esme, this is Justin. I work with him."

Esme took a thoughtful sip out of her drink. "I see. It is a pleasure to meet you, Justin." Esme held out her hand.

Justin didn't touch it. "Holy shit, you're Esme Platt." He put his beer on the counter. "You're the one that Carlisle hooked up with in college."

"Hear, hear," Esme said, raising her glass in the air.

"You didn't tell me that she was super hot," Justin whispered in my ear, "Damn, Carlisle."

"What?" I said, glaring at him, "Do you think that I would hook up with some skank down the street? I take pride in the women I hook up with, thank you very much."

"Glad you took pride in me," Esme said, standing up, "If you want to still take me up on my offer, how about we leave now?"

"What offer?" Justin asked, getting far too nosy.

"She wants to have sex." I stood up and almost fell.

"You cannot drive home. You are completely drunk. I'll drive you." Justin stood up.

Esme, Justin, and I walked out of the bar together. We probably looked like the weirdest group. Justin's car was parked behind mine, surprisingly. I was heading towards mine when Justin pulled me towards his. "I'll find a way to get your car home. Tonight, you are riding in mine." He was going to instantly regret it.

Justin jumped in the driver's seat while Esme and I hopped in the back seat. I didn't bother to put on my seatbelt; it would be coming off anyways. Once Justin pulled onto the main road, I couldn't hold back any longer. I dove over and began frantically kissing Esme. I wrapped my arms around her, and she mimicked me. Our bodies were flush together. My tongue was in her mouth, exploring every inch of her.

She pushed my chest, and I fell backwards. She straddled me, sitting right on top of me. We came to a stop light. We almost fell, but that didn't stop us. Esme unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them. She pulled them down a bit, and my huge boner was instantly visible through my boxers. Justin turned around briefly. I just grinned at him while Esme slowly pulled down my boxers. Supposedly, I was able to get boners a little easier now with alcohol. Who knew?

The ride seemed quicker with Esme on me. My dick was out in the open in Justin's car. Esme bent down and put her soft, gentle lips around my head. I shivered, happy for this unexpected blow job. Her tongue twirled around my cock, never resting on one place. I came without any warning. I moaned and seemed to explode in Esme's mouth. Whenever that happened, the girl jumped off. Esme looked at me, her mouth still busy. She sucked and swallowed. I was officially in heaven.

When the car stopped for good, I assumed that we were finally at my house. Esme stopped playing with me and opened the door. She jumped out of the car, pulling my pants with her. I pulled up my boxers, putting them back where they belonged. I grabbed Esme's purse, smiled at Justin, and left the car. Esme already had her hands in my pockets, taking out the keys to the house. Once she was in, she threw my pants on the floor and ran upstairs. I dropped her purse on the floor, closed the door, and proceeded upstairs behind her.

I pushed my bedroom door open and saw a completely nude Esme on the bed. My eyes bulged as I closed the bedroom door. I slowly made my way over to her. I jumped on the bed and pulled my shirt off. I kicked my shoes and socks and boxers off and went on top of her. She spread her legs apart, and I saw everything. I leaned down and licked her lips, spreading my tongue inside her. She grunted lightly. I grabbed her thighs and kissed her sweet cunt. She moaned.

She grabbed my hair and pulled lightly, bringing me up to her. I stopped on her breasts and kissed them. Her nipples were hard, and I knew she was aroused. I made out with her neck and collarbone. She grabbed onto my hips and brought them closer to her crotch. Without looking, she slipped something on me. I felt the condom on my dick. I smiled, remembering what happened the last time we didn't use one.

She kissed my lips and pulled me closer to her. I found my way in her as I kissed her neck. I pushed her back completely on the bed. She wrapped her legs around me, and I pushed again. She came, moaning. I grunted as I pushed again. I had a feeling that it was pleasurable for both of us. She put her arms on my back. I kissed her, my tongue exploring her once more. Our tongues were doing a little dance together inside ours mouths. I pushed when I had the urge to, and we grunted simultaneously.

And then, Edward walked in the room.

* * *

**Not too graphic. Short lemon. Understandable because Edward would have had to heard something. He wouldn't wait hours before walking in :)**

**Please review! One word is good with me if you are not the reviewing type.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	12. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

****************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: I am in love with this song. It fits perfectly for this chapter.**

* * *

_"(To be a man)_

_You must be as swift as a coursing river_

_(To be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(To be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

_'I'll Make A Man Out Of You' - Mulan_

* * *

"What the fail is going on?" Edward yelled, standing in the doorway.

I quickly flipped over, pulling out of Esme instantly. Esme sat up and hugged her knees, making sure that Edward didn't see a thing. I was desperately trying to pull the covers out from underneath me and Esme, but it wasn't working. I pulled too hard in one direction, and I fell off the bed. I twisted mid-air and landed on my chest and my boner. It was a numbing sensation, but it still hurt like hell. I bit my tongue and held in my scream.

"Edward, this is not what you think it is," Esme said. I heard her fooling around with the covers. Of course she gets the covers on after I fall face first off the bed.

I flipped over and looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds. Then, I sat up and peeked my head over the bed. I rested my elbows on the bed and knelt. "Don't lie to him, Esme. This was exactly what he thinks that it is." I decided that there was no use lying to him; he already knew too much anyway.

Esme glared at me with the covers up around her neck. "No, Carlisle. This was not what thinks it is." I felt like I was being reprimanded. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Cool it, guys," Edward said, looking at both of us, "I don't care if you two have been banging each other for the past week; I would just like to be able to sleep in peace without the interruption of moaning, thank you very much." Esme and I stared at him blankly. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I am going to bed." He turned around and headed back into his room. I heard the door close, and I breathed out.

"I don't know whether I should be worried or not," Esme said, relaxing herself under the covers.

"Oh, don't worry, Esme," I said, standing up, "He is more informed that you will ever give him credit for."

I looked down and saw that I still had my condom on. I huffed and slowly started to take it off. My boner was no longer there, so it took me a bit longer than usual. Esme watched me faithfully as I slipped it off. I tied the end quickly and threw it in the trash can on the side of my bed. I turned and walked into the bathroom. I ran my hands under some really cold water, and then, I splashed my face with water. It woke me up a bit, and I stared at myself in the mirror.

"That was probably the shortest sex I ever had," Esme shouted from in the bedroom, "That was, like, less than ten minutes long. That is not like me at all."

I rolled my eyes and popped my head out of the bathroom. "Don't worry, I've had shorter sex time." I went back into the bathroom. "Besides," I shouted, "You can blame your wonderful son for our shortened sex." I stared at myself in the mirror again and began flexing my muscles.

"My blow jobs last longer than that." Esme appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. I instantly dropped my arms to my sides, smiling at her innocently. "Very classy, Carlisle. Very classy. Do you usually check yourself out on nights like this?"

"Why, yes, yes I do." I grinned at her. "So your blow jobs are longer? How many blow jobs have you been giving in the past sixteen years?"

"I give some, and I receive some." She stood next to me in front of the mirror. "It's a win-win situation." She smiled at me through the mirror.

"You have become a bit of a slut since college." I nudged her on the arm.

"I'm a safe slut." She smiled, but then, her face became serious. "Besides, I have Edward, and I would give up anything for his safety. Even if it meant getting rid of men from my life."

I scoffed. "Wow, that is true devotion. I would never be able to do it."

"I bet you would be able to. Once you see how important Edward is in your life, then your thoughts and ideals will change." She turned and walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, Carlisle," she hollered, "Can you believe that it is already four in the morning?"

My jaw-dropped. "What?" I sped out of the bathroom and halted in the bedroom right behind Esme. "What did you just say?"

"It's almost four in the morning." She pointed to the clock on my night stand.

I froze. The digits were a three, a five, and a seven. "Oh my... Fuck!" I yelled, running over to my closet. I opened it up and pulled out a blue tee shirt and blue jeans. I slammed the door shut and ran over to my dresser.

"You got somewhere to be?" Esme asked, watching me run around like an idiot.

I pulled the drawer open and took out a pair a briefs and socks. "Yes, actually. In three minutes -" I looked back at the clock "- In two minutes, I will be late for work." I hopped on one foot, pulling my briefs on. "I am not allowed to be late for work. The shift is over in two minutes, and I have to be there." I pulled my pants on and slipped my shirt on.

"Well, have a good time. Don't be late." She waved at me, smiling.

I sat down on the bed and put my socks on. I grabbed a pair of shoes off the floor and jumped off the bed. I ran out of the bedroom flipping Esme off. I almost fell going down the stairs. I grabbed the pants on the floor and took the keys out of the pocket. I grabbed everything else that was important and bolted out of the house. Much to my surprise, I saw Justin sitting in his car, waiting for me. I threw the door open and noticed that Justin was tapping his fingers on the wheel. I buckled my seatbelt.

"Drive, man!" I yelled, "Drive!"

Justin stepped on the gas and sped forward. I had officially one minute to make it to work, and I knew very well that I was not going to make it. It was Monday, and the main man in the hospital was very cranky on Mondays. I tapped my foot on the floor and my finger on the dashboard as Justin drove through the streets. I took one last look at the clock; it was officially four in the morning. I died in the seat.

Justin spoke up. "This is what you get for, first off, partying until all hours of the night. Second off, having sex with your ex-girlfriend that you knocked up. And third, not having your phone with you upstairs. Now we are both going to be late, and I blame you."

I rolled my eyes as the clock switch to a minute after the hour. "Blah, blah, blah. There is no point in caring now. We are both late, and we may both be fired. But at least we have each other." I grinned at him.

"I hate you. Every ounce of my body loathes you entirely. Understand that, Carlisle."

"I love you, too, sexy." I blew him a kiss.

Justin just rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I jumped out of the car once Justin parked it. I ran to the door and stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and stared at Justin, horror in my eyes. As he walked to me, his face crumpled up in confusion.

I looked at the white object in his hands. "Justin, I forgot my white jacket. I forgot it, and now, I am going to die."

Justin stopped in front of me and handed me an extra jacket that he had in his hands. "Stop being a drama queen." He walked past me and went inside.

I nodded in agreement with his statement and followed him inside. The girls at the main desk smiled at us. Justin checked in first. He headed straight to his office. I picked up the pen to sign in and saw that he wrote down the correct time of when he came in. I looked around me and saw that the main man was not around. I smiled and wrote down four. I frolicked over to my office with a smile on my face.

I quickly opened my office door. I closed it immediately only to find a young lady sitting on my desk. She was wearing a skirt that showed off her wonderful legs. Her breasts were bouncing out of her shirt. She looked perfect today. I dropped my white coat on the floor. I walked over to her and rested my hands on her legs.

"Hey, gorgeous. How are you doing this fine morning?"

Allie giggled. "Good, Dr. Cullen. How are you?"

"I am perfect now." Allie giggled again. That was the best noise in the world. "I wish I could fool around, baby, but I have to start my shift. They will probably be calling me any minute now." I leaned down and ran my fingers over her jaw line. "But don't worry, I'll have plenty of time tonight."

Her eyes seemed to be rolling to the back of her head. "Okay, Dr. Cullen. I'll wait." She jumped down from the desk. I leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. "See you later." She scuttled past me and out my door.

"Do you ever think for a second about what you are actually doing?" Justin said behind me. I turned around. "I mean, realistically, you are having sex with three women."

"False," I said, bending down to pick up my coat, "I haven't had actual sex with Allie yet." I walked out of the office and closed the door. "When I do, then I will be having sex with three women."

"You are crazy." Justin and I walked towards the Intensive Care Unit. "Do you love all of them? Do you even have feelings for any of them?"

I thought for a second. "I guess I like all three of them."

"No, Carlisle. I did not ask if you liked them. I asked if you loved them."

I kept walking with him, but I didn't respond. I didn't know how I felt about them. I thought that each one of them was beautiful and sexy. Each one had a specific quality that I looked for in a woman: wit, brains, and spunk. I couldn't answer if I loved them though. I didn't even know if I knew how to feel love. After so many years of fooling around, I think that the feeling just disappeared from my being.

"Whatever," Justin said, "I guess I'll ask that question later."

Later came and went, and Justin never asked. He must have meant later later, like when he knew I would be ready. I didn't even know if I would be ready to answer that question on my deathbed. The announcement for the shift to end came, and Justin and I headed out the door. I didn't go to see Allie. I was so tired, and I wasn't ready to face her again. Justin had me thinking the whole day.

We jumped in his car, and I watched the clock. It was around two in the afternoon. My schedule changed everyday, and this was a new time slot. I would be getting home at about the same time that Edward came home. I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or not. I couldn't tell if I wanted to spend time with him.

The ride was quiet because I was drowning in my thoughts. I smiled at Justin and thanked him. I walked slowly over to the house and opened the door. It was completely quiet. Edward wasn't home yet, and Esme must have left. Bella didn't show her face either. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I soaked in the silence. It was something I needed for a long time.

Five minutes later, my silence got destroyed. The door opened, and Edward came walking in the living room. He had his backpack on one shoulder. He slid it off and fell on the couch. He slumped in the cushions and frowned. His arms were crossed, and he looked pissed off at the world.

"What seems to be the problem, Eddie?" I asked, facing him.

"Life." That was his one word answer.

"Well, you might have a problem then." I stopped being sarcastic. "Is it because of what you saw this morning?"

"No, that is the furthest thing from why I'm pissed off. I'm actually happy that you two hooked up last night." My mouth opened slightly, stunned by Edward's words. "Some bastard in school today decided that it would be funny to fill my locker up with tinsel and foam. When I opened the door, I got it all over me. I got sent to the principal's office. When I was there, the same dude the filled up my locker decided that it would also be funny to put a whoopee cushion on the secretaries' seats. I got in trouble for that, too. Now, I have three days detention starting tomorrow, and I need a parent to come in for a conference."

"Who is this jerk?" I asked, pissed off now too.

"His name is Adam. He's an asshole. Everyone of the teachers thinks that he is an angel, but he is really a total douche." Edward huffed. "And he is after me because I'm the new kid in town."

I straightened my back and stared at Edward. "I'm going to teach you how to deal with assholes like him. First, don't let him see that you are down. Always look him in the eye and be strong. He won't be able to handle it. Second, if he picks on you, tell him off. Don't hit him; just tell him off. Third, if he does hit you, hit him back. Strike him harder than he hit you. I don't give a damn if you go to the principal's office again. You will get back at that little prick."

I stood up. "Do you know how to punch someone properly?" Edward shook his head. "Okay, it's all about how you make your fist. First, squeeze your knuckles and bones together. Fold your fingers down like so." I showed him, and he mimicked me. "Second, place you thumb right in front of your fingers. Rest it on the first and second fingers. Don't press or squeeze it too hard or else you could break a finger. When you punch, keep your fingers together and don't be afraid to twist you hand a bit. Clock him right in the jaw, and he will stumble backwards. Then, kick him in the groin and make him go down." I smiled at Edward.

He stood up. "You don't understand how much this means to me."

I nodded. "And I will be going to the conference. I wanna see what they have to say."

Edward smiled up at me, and I felt like I was floating. Edward was so happy that I taught him those things. For once, I actually felt close to him. I felt like his father. This was something I never had with my father, and it felt great knowing that I was giving it to Edward. I smiled and patted Edward on the head. Things were going a bit simpler than I expected. Hell, I wasn't complaining.

* * *

**Please Review! The next chapter will be interesting..**

**Demelza Llivell**


	13. Womanizer

********************************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. Or any of the shows and songs that a mention in this chapter :)

**A/N: Okay. I'm actually thinking of ending this chapter on a huge cliff-hanger. I hope you guys don't mind :)**

* * *

____

"Boy, don't try to front, I-I know just-just what you are are-are.

Boy, don't try to front, I-I know just-just what you are are-are.

(You!) You say I'm crazy.

(You!) I got you crazy.

(You!) You're nothing but a

(You!) Womanizer."

'Womanizer' - Britney Spears

* * *

The night went by quickly. Edward and I went into the kitchen to make us some grub. He pulled out beets and pineapple. He just grinned at me, his face hiding no emotions. I grabbed the cans from his hands and put them back in the cabinet.

"I would rather eat two things that went well together," I said, going into the refrigerator. I pulled out some bologna and cheese. I smiled at Edward. "See? Bologna and cheese go really well together."

Edward grabbed the bread from the cabinet and started singing a little tune. "My bologna has a first name; it's O-S-C-A-R. My bologna has a second name; it's M-A-Y-E-R." He sat the bread on the counter and grabbed the food from my hands. "Oh, I love to eat it everyday. And if you ask me, what I'll say is Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A."

I stared at him as he finished the song. Then, he looked at me innocently. "How in the hell do you know that song?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Every time I eat bologna, I sing that song." He shrugged. "Besides, it's the only way I know how to spell bologna, so I gotta remember the song." He opened the packages to the bologna and the bread and started to make his sandwich.

I shook my head and walked over to him. I started making my own sandwich as well. "That song is older than you, you know that? I remember that song growing up."

"Wow. Then, it must be pretty old." Edward looked up, smiling at me.

I shook my hand through his hair. "That attitude is gonna get you places. You're gonna go further than you can imagine."

"Ha. Totally. If I can make it through high school..." He gently put his sandwich down and walked over to the fridge.

"You'll make it. You're living with me, remember? If you need help, I graduated college. I got your ass."

Edward pulled out mustard and ketchup from the fridge. He quickly closed the door and walked back over to his sandwich. He just nodded his head in agreement and opened the bottles of condiments. He squirted mustard and ketchup on the inside of the sandwich. He, then, took his finger and rubbed the two ingredients together. He put another piece of bread on top of that, licked off his finger, and took a huge bite.

"How can you even eat that?" I asked, confused, "It's disgusting. Ketchup and mustard together. Ew."

"Just because it looks gross doesn't mean it is," he said, speaking with his mouth completely filled, "Never judge a book by its cover." He walked past me and headed into the living room.

I nodded, agreeing with everything that he was saying. I was sure to never, ever judge a book by its cover again. Edward was a perfect example of that in action. He looked repulsive, but deep down, he wasn't that bad of a kid. I quickly made my sandwich, put everything away, and went into the living room. Edward was on the couch with the remote in one hand and his sandwich in another. I sat down next to him and actually looked at what he was watching on television. There was a camel sitting on the back of another camel. I already had a general idea of what was going on, but I asked just to make sure.

"What are you watching?"

Edward took another bite of his sandwich. "Dirty Jobs. It's excellent. As you can see, these camels are having sex."

"I can see that. Can I ask why we are watching this?"

"Because this show is a great example of how much normal Americans take for granted. There are men and women out there that risk their lives and well-being everyday to make this country what it is today." He bit into his sandwich again, never taking his eyes off the television.

I looked at the screen again. The male camel looked like he was foaming at the mouth. "I see that you have put a lot of thought into this." I couldn't stop looking at the camel. "Wow, this is really interesting. What is he doing?"

"I have zero idea." Edward clicked a button on the remote and turned on America's Funniest Home Videos. Some guy was sliding down the stairs with a mattress. He ended up falling halfway down. Edward turned towards me. His face was ecstatic.

"No," I said, stopping the thought right then and there. Edward's face feel briefly, but he went back to watching the show.

I finished my sandwich and went to get a glass of water. Edward ran back into the kitchen to make another sandwich during a commercial. He quickly sped back in right when the show came back on. I just smiled at his accomplishment before looking at the clock. It was about six in the evening. I knew it was too early to sleep, but I wanted to give Edward some time alone. I quietly went upstairs and closed the door to my bedroom. I fixed the messed up covers and rested on the pillow. I had no intention of actually going to sleep, but my body had other ideas. Before I knew it, I opened my eyes, and it was morning. The sun was coming through my drapes, and I cursed out loud. I looked over at the clock and growled; it was almost six. I slept for twelve hours.

I got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I, of course, relieved my bladder. I washed my face and quickly shaved, even though I had no face hair to shave. I opened my closet and put on a different set of clothes. This time, I went for black jeans with an awesome purple shirt. It was kind of like a lilac, but it was really tight on me; it showed off my muscles. I walked out of my room with my wallet and phone and keys. I saw Edward heading down the stairs. He turned around right before he descended.

"Hey," he said with his book bag in hand, "Good morning. Did you have a good night sleep?" He smiled.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact. I slept like a baby."

"I know because I started to listen to my music, and it was pretty loud." Edward turned and walked downstairs. I followed. "I expected you to walk in my room screaming, but you didn't hear a thing."

I leaned up against the wall. "Nope. I was out of it." We hit a dead-end in our conversation. Then, Edward just started to stare at me. I was instantly confused. "What?"

"Well, are you still going to see my principal today?" he asked, looking at me with sincerity.

I was instantly reminded of what I was supposed to do today. "Oh, yes, I'm going. Sure, okay." I was frazzled. "Well, do you want me to drive you to school?"

"That would be great." I nodded in agreement.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and headed towards the door. Edward turned the other way; he was heading towards the kitchen. I remembered that he probably needed something to eat. I opened the door and waited for him. I looked outside and saw that Justin was waiting in his car.

I yelled across the yard. "Not today, Justin. I have to take Edward to school. I have a conference."

Justin got out of the car. It was still running. "Are you serious? You already have a conference with his teacher?" He was walking towards me.

"Yes, there is this kid in school with him that hates his guts. I'm gonna go deal with it."

Justin stopped in front of me. "Good luck with that. Don't kill anyone. I'll tell the main boss that you're with your son."

I cringed. "I don't know if we should tell him about..." I pointed in the house. "I'll think of something when I get back. You just don't worry you little ass off."

Justin smiled and looked past me. "Hey, Edward."

Edward appeared next to me. "Hey." He had a granola bar and a diet soda in his hands.

"This is Justin," I said, gesturing towards him, "I work with him at the hospital; we graduated together."

"Cool. Are we gonna go?" Edward asked, sounding bored.

I nodded. "Yes, we are gonna go." Edward walked past me and Justin and headed down the driveway. "This is gonna be a fun day." I locked up the house. I patted Justin on the back as I walked past him. I heard him laugh as he headed back to his car.

I punched in the pass code to the garage, and Edward immediately jumped in the car. It was my beauty, my Corvette. I wouldn't trade anything in for her. I gently got in the car and started her up. She revved wonderfully. I eased out of the garage as Edward slouched in the front seat. My garage door closed automatically, and we were on our way. I remembered how to get to his school, so there was no guessing anymore. Edward was quiet the whole time, his iPod earphones in his ears. I could hear a little bit of music, but nothing was recognizable.

There were a few cars in the parking lot at the school. No kids were there yet, so this was a perfect time to talk to the principal. I stopped the car, and Edward jumped out. I shut it off and got out myself. Edward headed towards the main entrance and waited at the door. I went over to him and wondered what we were waiting for. A buzz was heard, and Edward grabbed the door and pulled it open. I remembered the buzzer and how stupid a felt when I kept pulling on the door the first time I came here.

I followed Edward to the main office. I really hoped that woman was not there this morning. I walked in, and both Edward and I huffed; there she was, sitting at her desk, tapping her pen on the wood. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice annoying.

"Yes," I said, stepping forward while Edward took a seat, "I am here to see the principal for a conference about my son."

"Oh, yes, Edward." Her eyes rested on Edward. She stood up. "I'll go tell her that you are here."

She got up and walked into the back. I turned to Edward. "You didn't tell me your principal is a her!" I whispered with emotion.

"Yes, she is, but she is a total pain. You'll hate her."

I hoped Edward was right.

The secretary came back out and gestured for only me to come into the back room. I went in the room, and the secretary closed the door behind me. I looked at the woman at the desk, and I almost fell to the floor. She had extremely blonde hair with breasts that were accented perfectly by her shirt. She stood up and outstretched her hand to me. I shook it lovingly as I sat down. I couldn't keep my eyes off her breasts.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Sharon. I'm the principal here." Her smile was wonderful. As I looked at her more, I seemed to recognize her from somewhere.

"Hi, Sharon. I think I know you from somewhere. Am I mistaken?"

Her smile fell. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember me." She huffed. "I had a one-night stand with you in college. I was in your science class in freshman year."

The memories came back. I smiled and laughed. "Oh, yes, Sha-ron." I grinned at her. "I remember perfectly now. Small world, huh?"

"Not small enough. Now, I'm certain that your son is exactly like you. I don't want anymore nonsense from him anymore, or he will be suspended or even expelled. I do not tolerate this kind of nonsense from my students."

I had to force myself to close my jaw. "Excuse me? What happened to Sharon?"

"I'm not falling for you tricks, Carlisle. Please, tell your son to be smarter and make better choices, or he will be expelled." The nice Sharon was officially gone.

And the nice Carlisle was gone too. "Now, look here, missy. I don't know what you are doing here, but my son isn't the culprit here. It is your other students that cause these problems, okay? My son will not get reprimanded from something he never did. Understand?"

Sharon stood up. "Edward is suspended for the rest of the week. I hope that clears a few things up in his mind."

I stood up. "You are just torturing him because you can't get back at me."

"Yes. Yes, I am." She pointed towards the door. "Now, leave."

I couldn't believe that I just got yelled at by a principal. I turned and opened the door. Before I left, I looked back at her. "You know you still want this." I gestured towards myself before leaving the room. I grabbed Edward by the arm from the chair and pulled him out of the office. I dragged him out of the school. "We are going home. Now." I pulled him over to the car and dropped him in.

"What happened in there?" he asked as I sped out of the parking lot.

"Well, I did your principal in college, and she hates me. Now, you are suspended for the rest of the week. But, on the bright side, we can hang out the whole week."

Edward just stared at me. "You did not help me one bit."

I smiled. "Don't worry. It is all good."

I sped through suburbia hell again and headed back towards the house. I wasn't worried about work at the moment. I knew that the school would be calling Esme, and I needed to be back home. I had a feeling that I would be getting yelled at again. I pulled into the driveway. I gave Edward my keys, and he walked back towards the house. I followed him in.

He sat his book bag on the ground and looked at me. "Well, at least I won't have to take my English test today." He smiled and headed into the living room.

I followed him in and waited for my doom. After a half an hour of Spongebob Squarepants, a knock sounded on my door, and it wasn't a pretty knock. I slowly got up and opened the door. Esme was standing there, glaring at me with hate as her emotion.

"You got Edward suspended?" she asked, yelling at me.

"Yes, I did, but it is all okay. Everything will be -"

"No, Carlisle, everything will not be fine. He just got here, and he is already suspended." She pushed me out of the way and came in the house. "How could this happen?"

I closed the door. "I don't know, but it's okay. We will fix it. If worse comes to worse, we'll send him to a private school or something."

"Hell no!" Edward yelled from in the living room.

I smiled. "Okay, no on the private school."

Esme pointed upstairs. "Let's go. We need to talk about this. In private."

I slowly headed upstairs. I was fearing my life at the moment. The last time I saw Esme was when she was all happy and joyful and naked. Now, she was angry and clothed. I was scared. I headed into the bedroom, and she grabbed my arm. I spun around, fearing my life.

"I am still really, really mad at you, but I just wanted to talk about two nights ago." I sighed, relieved that I was still going to live. "It was amazing, Carlisle, and I can't think of anything better that could have happened. But I have a feeling that you like Bella, too."

That hit a nerve. "Okay, yes, I do feel a little something towards Bella, too. But that doesn't mean that we have to stop what we are doing, Esme."

She came closer to me. "I know, Carlisle. That is why I brought someone with me." She turned me around.

Bella was walking down the hallway. "Sorry it took me so long; I had to bypass Edward." She smiled at me, stopping right in front of me. "Hello, Doctor. I seem to be sick. Would you like to check me out?" She unbuttoned one of her buttons on her shirt. Esme grabbed my hips. Bella hit the door shut with her foot. I was in between two very hot women; I was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**Jeez, that was long chapter. I didn't know it was going to be that long. My fingers are jelly.**

**Okay, now review. I know I left you hanging there.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	14. Boom Boom Bang

************************************************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: Hello. I'm updating. Yepyep. I have a lot to accomplish in this chapter. It may seem like it is going very fast, but Edward is just a quick, quick guy. He gets what he wants when he wants it.**

* * *

_"You got that boom boom thing that makes my body bang _

_Got that boom boom thing (I got that fire)_

_Turn that boom box space right up and in my face _

_Gimme boom boom bang (I got that f-f-fire) _

_Boy your boom boom thing, just like a boomerang _

_Drives the girls insane (I got that fire) _

_Watch your boom boom base, we're runnin' through my veins _

_Gimme boom boom bang (I got that f-f-fire)"_

_'Boom Boom Bang' - Kesha_

_

* * *

_I checked out Bella; I couldn't help myself. She was in a very short skirt. It seemed that it had a zipper on the side. Bella was all about efficiency, killing two birds with one stone. From the looks of her, she was probably not wearing any underwear. She wasn't the type of girl to get slowed down by underwear when she wanted to get it on. Her top had her breast nearly popping out of it. Having one button undone on her shirt made her bra completely visible. I took in a deep breath, knowing what I was in for.

Esme, on the other hand, had on jeans and a tee shirt. Nothing too elegant, but the clothes sure fit her body nicely. I felt her hands nice and tight on my hips. She was going to be more difficult to undress, but once it was down, it would be smooth sailing. She squeezed my hips, causing me to let out a little moan. Bella smiled at me, putting her hands on my shoulders. She brought herself very close to me, our bodies touching. Esme straddled my back, and I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

I grinned at Bella, not sure what to do. It had been a good, long time since I had a threesome. I was pretty sure how everything worked, but with Bella in the mix, anything was possible. Esme slowly brought me back. I headed backwards, being guided by Esme. Bella kept her hold on me, her hands slowly going down my arms. They stopped on my biceps.

"I love a man that wears lilac and is really hot in it." She squeezed my muscles and grinned. I looked down at her breasts, which started to look very appetizing.

We eventually hit the bed. Esme knelt on it. I sat down on it. Bella stayed standing. I turned my head and saw Esme taking off her shirt. She threw it in the corner of the room. Her bra was a dark purple with lacey touches. Every woman in my life had lace. She started to unbutton her pants as Bella took her shirt off. She had on a wonderful red bra, see-through on every area except her nipples.

Esme's hands found their way on my back. She slowly slid her hands up my shirt. They were cold on my skin, but it felt so good. I shivered as my shirt came over my head. Esme wrapped her arms around me, hanging on my back. She kissed the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes, amazed by her soft lips. In her underwear and bra, Esme kept me occupied as Bella did something else to me.

She knelt down in front of me in her skirt and bra and began unzipping my pants. I kept my eyes closed, Esme turning me on. I got hard on the spot, and I heard Bella giggle. "Looks like I have to relieve some pressure down there." She unbuttoned my pants and pulled them with all her might. They slipped off my ass and fell down to the ground. I felt better instantly, my dick no longer forced to stay inside a tight area.

Esme smiled on my neck; I knew she was staring down at me. Bella put her hands on the elastic of my boxers. She tugged on them, and they came down instantly. I was now free; I felt the air on my cock. I kept my eyes closed, Esme's lips and tongue slowly finding their way up to my left ear.

Suddenly, Esme pulled on me. I went backwards, my eyes opening. I fell, my back hitting the mattress. Esme grabbed my shoulders again and turned me. My body was in sleeping position on the bed, my feet and legs on the soft mattress. I looked up and saw Esme and Bella staring over me. My erection was slowly dying, and I had a feeling that they both noticed that.

Esme bent over and placed her hands on my bare chest. They ran around my torso, wrapping around my body. Her hands felt so good on me, so right. Her lips met my chest, kissing every area possible. Slowly and sexily, her lips moved up my neck, landing by my ear. She finished what she started. The tip of her tongue went in my ear, making me smile and become hard again. I groaned a loud sigh, and Esme smiled, biting my earlobe.

This gave Bella the perfect opportunity. I felt her hands run up my legs, starting at my ankles. Her long fingers felt perfect on my calves and thighs. I moaned again, feeling better than ever. When her hands stopped right before my hips, I knew what her every intention was. I kept my eyes sealed shut, turned on by Esme. Then, Bella's lips touched my head. Her lips found their way around the circumference of my penis. She sucked on it, the pressure felt by me. I groaned as Esme's teeth bit my earlobe again.

I came right then and there. I knew that I ejaculated in Bella's mouth. I looked up slightly to see if she was repulsed by it. Her eyes met mine, and she made a gulping sound, the cum going down her throat. I grinned, a moan escaping my mouth. Esme, while she was still busy with my ear and neck, moved her hands to my nipples. She found them and pinched them. A little laugh escaped my lips; right after that, I groaned. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my heart beating a thousand beats an minute. I felt the blood rushing around my body, going to my face and my dick.

Bella's gentle fingers wove their way around my balls. She gripped them with force. Then, she relaxed her hands, her fingers moving around the sacs. Her fingers lightly squeezed my testicles, massaging them. Esme's tongue slid down my neck. I groaned for both of them. I knew that they were smiling, and I was having the time of my life.

Bella took her soft lips off my head. She kissed it before grabbing it with her hand. I couldn't hold it any longer. Esme on my neck, Bella on my cock. I groaned, cumming on Bella's hand. She smiled, keeping her hand stationary on my dick. She moved up my torso, her ass resting on thighs. Her other hand rested on the lower part of my chest. She leaned on me and kissed my body. Esme found her way to my lips, and we connected. Bella's hand gripped my penis still, making me moan while Esme was kissing me.

Her tongue went into my mouth, exploring my every crevasse. Our tongues met and did a little dance in our mouths. I was still focused on Bella though. She massaged my dick and balls while kissing my torso. Esme's hands kept busy on my body, massaging my muscles, making me feel good. I was in heaven; I was on Cloud Nine.

As the girls kept touching me and I kept moaning, I couldn't help but think that I was the luckiest man on the face of the earth. I had never felt that good in my life before. Esme and Bella were my saviors, giving me the time of my life. An hour went by, moving slowly but feeling like forever. Esme and Bella took their places on either side of me. I stayed in the middle of them, panting my life away. I smiled up at the ceiling, proud of my accomplishments even though I didn't do much of anything.

Esme placed her hand on my chest as Bella got up off the bed. Esme and I turned to look at her. She held up her hand; it seemed glossy in the light. "I should probably go clean off my hand," she said, smiling. "You kind of exploded on it."

I got red in the face as Bella walked into the bathroom. Esme leaned on me and stroked my face. "Yes, sexy, you brought your A-Game today, huh?"

I calmed my breathing a little bit. "I guess so. I really didn't expect this. I wasn't expecting two beautiful women to show up on my doorstep today in extremely sexy bras and underwear."

Esme held up her finger. "No, no, no. Bella was not wearing any underwear." Esme grinned.

I shook my head, smiling. "I knew she wasn't wearing any. I could just tell. It didn't seem like Bella to, you know, wear underwear."

Esme laughed a bit. Then, she sat up and got off the bed. She bent down and picked up my boxers. "Bella threw these. I think you might want them back." She tossed them at me. Esme's sexy ass in matching purple panties walked over to the bathroom and headed in. I took my boxers off my legs and flipped off the bed. I quickly threw them on and went into the bathroom.

Esme and Bella were both standing at the sink. Esme was looking at herself in the mirror, turning to different angles. Bella was going through drawers, looking for something. I walked over to them, stepping in between them. "Can I help you ladies?"

Esme shook her head, too focused on her breasts. Bella, however, turned to face me. "Yes, you can, sir. I would love to know where you keep your 'extra stuff'." She put air quotations around extra stuff.

I smiled at her, wanting to laugh. "I keep it in the drawers by the bed. That's so I can get to them easily."

"I see. I see." Bella smiled at me. "Just wanted to know for future purposes." She shut a drawer and left the bathroom. I heard the bedroom door open and her footsteps down the hall.

"And there goes Bella, going downstairs with panties and a bra on." Esme tried desperately to make her breasts look bigger in the mirror. She pumped her shoulders forward and took in a deep breath. "You like?" she asked, acting all serious. Then, she lost her cool and started laughing, grinning at me through the mirror.

I laughed. "Oh yes, that was so sexy."

Esme turned around and looked up at me. She stood on her toes and leaned up to me. Her lips touched mine. This time, it wasn't sexy or steamy. It was just a simple kiss. A simple kiss that meant so much. Esme turned away and walked out of the bathroom. I stood there for a few more seconds, surprised by what Esme did. Then, I walked into the bedroom. Esme was waiting by the door for me with her jeans on. I joined her, and we walked down the stairs together, heading to the living room.

Once we hit the bottom of the stairs, we saw Bella standing in the living room, staring at the floor. I couldn't see what she was staring at. I walked over a bit more and spoke up. "Bella, what are you looking at?"

She waited for a second. "Uh, I don't know what you wanna do about that..." She pointed to the floor.

Esme and I walked into the living room together. At the same time, we both saw Edward on top of a girl. His boxers were on, and her bra and underwear were on. He was kissing her like no tomorrow. She had her hand on his dick, and I could clearly see that he was hard. I freaked out for a few seconds before coming to my senses. I took one step over to them. I grabbed Edward by his shoulders and lifted him off of the girl. I tossed him on the chair next to him. I glared at him as the girl stood up.

"Look, man, I'm so sorry." She grabbed her dress off the floor. She looked at Edward. "See ya later." She winked before turning and leaving the house.

When I heard the door close, that's when I blew up. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Edward stood up. "Why did you have to be so rude about it? Alicia would have stayed if it wasn't for you."

"Trust me, boy, Alicia wouldn't be anywhere near us." I felt myself getting red in the face. "What were you doing? Why did you even think that you could invite a girl over and screw around like that?"

"Well, you can invite two women over, and I can't even invite one?" Edward glared at me. "What a fucking anarchy."

"Watch your language boy. I'm warning you. One more strike, and you are out of here."

Esme's hand landed on my shoulder. "Carlisle, come here. I want you both to cool down."

I kept glaring at Edward, not wanting to take my eyes off of him. He had his arms crossed over his bare chest. For the first time, I actually saw that my son had a little meat on him. He was buff. Esme pulled on my shoulder again. This time, I knew she meant business. I turned around, and Esme grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the hallway, away from Edward's view.

"I know he pissed you off, Carlisle," Esme said, keeping me steady, "But he is right. We came over here and played it up. It's only fair, in his mind, that he be able to do it himself."

I felt my face becoming white again; I knew that I was beet red before. "But for him to backtalk to me like that. He was so nice to me yesterday. Now, everything changed."

Esme laughed a bit. "Listen to you, Big Daddy. You are actually thinking like a father. Don't you remember when you were unruly and crazy at Edward's age? It's call hormones and rebellion. Expect it."

I looked at Esme. She was right. I was thinking like a father, not thinking like my old self. I was worried about my son. He seemed to be the first thing on my list. I never thought that it would come to that. I cared about Edward in a fatherly way. After sixteen years of not knowing that I was a father, I had become one in a matter of weeks.

Esme stood up higher and kissed me again. "You are still the man that I fell in love with in college, but you're just a little bit smarter." Her hand brushed against my cheek. She walked past me, heading back to the living room.

I followed her, wanting to spend more time with her. She calmed me down. She was, in fact, the woman that I fell in love with in college, too. The exact same one. I knew again why I fell in love with her. I smiled as I walked into the living room, but my smile soon disappeared. On the couch were Bella and Edward. They were kissing each other. Bella's arms were wrapped around his neck while Edward's hands slid up Bella's legs. Things seemed to be getting really hot between them, and I could feel my face burning up again with anger.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy the action above? Review.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	15. Face Down

****************************************************************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: I might have mentioned Edward and Bella's ages before, but here they are. Bella: 23. Edward: 15. Edward likes older women. *smiles***

* * *

_"Face down in the dirt,_

_She said, 'This doesn't hurt.'_

_She said, 'I've finally had enough.'_

_Face down in the dirt,_

_She said, 'This doesn't hurt.'_

_She said, 'I've finally had enough.'_

_One day, she will tell you that she has had enough._

_It's coming 'round again."_

_'Face Down' - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_

* * *

_

I was about to explode with anger. Edward was pissing me off, and now Bella was pissing me off, too. I have never seen them kiss or do anything before, but now, they were touching and feeling and making out to the fullest. I felt all the anger swelling up inside me.

Esme's hand rested on my shoulder. "Carlisle, don't." She gripped it tighter, making sure I didn't do anything I would regret later.

I held back all my anger, a scream welling up inside my throat. My hands turned into fists as I watched Edward and Bella continue to make out right in front of me. My jaw clenched, and I could feel my teeth actually hurting.

Esme walked over to Edward, slowly taking her hand off my shoulder. I took in a deep breath as Esme gently poked Edward on the back. "Excuse me?" Esme said lightly. I could hear the anger in her voice.

Edward slowly pulled away from Bella, who was still attached to his face. "Oh, Mum!" he said, jumping back slightly on the couch. Bella just sat there, staring at me. She smiled and winked. "I didn't know you were there!" Edward jumped up and stood in front of Esme. "I'm so sorry!"

I couldn't stand it any longer. "Oh, what? So she gets a 'sorry' and I get 'a fucking anarchy'? How is this even remotely fair?"

"It was all my fault," Bella said, standing up from the couch. I got distracted, entranced by her sexy body. "I was the one that coaxed him on. It's not Edward's fault."

"Oh, so what? You hit on me and did me to get to my kid? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" I was yelling; there was no turning back now.

"Oh, no, that's not it. I think both of you are really attractive." She smiled like everything was okay.

"That's it, huh? You just wanted to get together with both of us, sample both of us?"

"That's all I've ever done." I was taken aback. Bella was serious now. "I have never had a real relationship with any guy, or woman, before. It's not my thing. I sleep around and hang out with guys. I don't date them or call them my own. I sample. That's all I do."

She blasted me with a ton of bricks. I was mad at her for the way she acted, but the truth was that I have always acted that way my whole life. Never once have I had a serious relationship. I never sat down with a girl and called her mine. I slept around and fucked around. I now knew what the girls I screwed felt like. Trust me, it wasn't a good feeling.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Cullen," Bella said, looking at only me. "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. Please don't be mad at me. I'll be going now." She kept her head down and walked out of the living room. In her bra and underwear, she left the house, running towards her car. With her keys already in the car, she left, speeding down the road.

I stared at nothing. I wasn't focused on Edward or Esme. I wasn't even focused on myself. I thought back to all the women that I screwed. They were all beautiful, no doubt, and they had great hearts. Each one of them was thrown on the ground because of me. They were tossed out my door in one night after I was done with them. I never once considered their feelings. Never.

Esme stepped in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders again. "Carlisle, talk to me. What's wrong?" Her eyes were filled with worry.

I shook my head. "Everything is wrong. I didn't expect Bella to go after my son and ditch me like that. I didn't expect to be feeling like shit after I had the best time of my life. I didn't expect any of this."

Edward walked next to Esme. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't even know what Bella was doing. She was just walking over to me, and one thing led to another. I didn't even know why I was doing it." Edward shook his head. "But Dad, she is so beautiful."

I growled. "Yes, I know, Edward. That is why I invited her over my house. That is why she gave me a blow job. Twice." I held up the number two on my fingers. "Don't tell me that she is beautiful; I already know that."

Esme's hands slacked down to her sides. "I don't understand you, Carlisle."

I just stared at her. "Why?"

"One minute, you are the man with a thousand girls. The next minute, you wanna sit down and have a cup of tea with a girl and treat her like a princess." Esme was getting perturbed.

"I don't get what you are talking about. I'm just pissed about Bella and Edward."

"Like hell you are." Esme stared at me, going into my soul. "I know you better than you know yourself, Carlisle. The player, the screw-around is finally getting his head on straight. You come into this town, new and special, thinking you can hit on every single girl you see. You sure got a whiff of Allie at the hospital."

"How do you know about Allie?" I asked, surprised.

"Shut the fuck up." Esme held up her finger and put it on my lips. "You're whole life you have been playing around, screwing around. That's how you became the player that most girls shied away from. I didn't, and I got pregnant. Then, I come back, sixteen years later, and you are still the same man. Of course, I was expecting that.

"After you spend some time with you son, things start to change in you. You stand up for him at his school, even though he ended up getting suspended. You feed him. You let him do what he wants to do in his room. I weave my way back into your life because I begin to see a difference in you from Edward.

"I invited Bella along, knowing some of your ways were still the same. You would probably need another girl to make you happy. And now, I notice that you actually wanted Bella. You actually truly want Bella. That was the exact opposite of what I expected." Esme laughed. "I actually was trying to bring you closer to me, but I actually drew you away from me."

I froze. Edward just stared at his mother, his mouth hanging open. Esme admitted her true feelings to me. She actually wanted me. She came back to bring Edward to me, and she also came to bring herself back to me. She wanted me all these years, and I didn't see it. The kisses, the hugs, the touching, it all was signals to bring me closer to her. Instead, I went the opposite way, only caring about Bella.

Esme laughed again. "Tell me one thing though, Carlisle. Why would you even consider a relationship with Bella? Answer that one question for me."

Relationship. Esme said it. Deep down inside me, I actually wanted a relationship with Bella. I wanted to hold her at night. I wanted to kiss her in the morning and make breakfast for her. I wanted to see her everyday and tell her that I loved her. Esme said it before I could even realize it. She was right.

"I..." I said, the words not able to come out, "I don't know." It was true. I didn't know. Bella was a player, just like me. She would end up hurting me when I wanted her. I didn't know why I wanted her. I looked at the outside when I should have looked on the inside. I looked around everywhere else when I should have looked right in front of me. The answer was in front of me all along.

Esme hung her head slightly, defeated. "Carlisle, I don't know what else to say. Do you understand it now? Does you college education help you to understand what I'm throwing at you? Or did you sleep around to much when you were in college?" Esme huffed. "I thought I knew you, Carlisle, but you proved me wrong."

I was speechless. I looked for the right words to say, but I knew they were wrong. "Esme, please don't go. Don't leave me now. Don't take away everything you gave me."

Esme snorted. "I didn't give you a damn thing." Esme turned to Edward. "Let's go, and don't you dare give me any shit."

Edward walked past me, picking up his shirt on the way out. Esme followed him in her jeans and bra, walking towards the door. I was right behind them, not letting them go. "Esme, please, don't take Edward away from me. Don't take yourself away from me."

Esme turned around as Edward opened the door. "I never thought it was possible, but I got played again. I got played again by the exact same guy." Esme's eyes weren't warm and loving anymore; they became frozen and unfeeling.

Edward stared at me, his eyes sad. He was holding back tears; I could tell. I blinked, and without command, a tear rolled down my cheek. My feelings were coming to the surface; I was hurt. "Esme, please. Don't do this." I was giving my last attempt.

"No, Carlisle. You will never change. I won't let my heart break again." She stepped out of the house with Edward, closing the door behind them.

Now, the tears were falling freely. I hung my head, falling up against the wall. I was finally crying the tears that never came before. I slid down the wall, crying for Edward and Esme. I loved them both, and now, I had neither of them.

* * *

**Sad and short. You knew it was going to happen eventually. Please review.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	16. Love The Way You Lie

****************************************************************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N: This chapter is gonna be really sad. Carlisle depression... Great song though.**

* * *

_"I can't tell what it really is._

_I can only tell you what I feels like._

_And right now, it's a steel knife in my windpipe._

_I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight._

_As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight._

_High off of love, drunk from my hate._

_It's like I'm huffin' paint, and I love it._

_The more I suffer, I suffocate._

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me._

_She fuckin' hates me."_

_'Love The Way You Lie' - Eminem_

* * *

Everything I looked at reminded me of Edward. I turned on the television and saw Edward sitting on the couch next to me. I walked in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I saw strawberries and cucumbers and thought of the first time that we ate together. Him and his witty cucumber-strawberry sex. I saw the bologna and thought of only him and his theme song.

I slumped upstairs and walked past his door. I opened it up and saw him everywhere. His room was the exact same way I saw it before. I walked in and turned on the light. His bed was made, something normal teenagers never did. There was a notebook on his bed. It was open to one particular page. On that page housed something that I'd never seen before.

There was a poem. It was short and to-the-point, but it was a poem. It was about love, something I never expected Edward to write about. I flipped back a few pages and saw a collection of many more poems. Edward was a poet, and he didn't tell me. He kept the secret all to himself. I couldn't help but smile at Edward's work. It was wonderful, and I was proud that he was my son.

I walked out of the room, the feelings welling up inside of me. I closed the door with the notebook in my hands. I went into my room and quickly sat down on the bed. I opened up to the first page of the notebook. On it was not a poem but a little note.

_This notebook belongs to the amazing Edward Cullen. Yes, that is right; I said 'Edward Cullen'. I met my father today. He is a doctor and very smart. He doesn't seem to like me too much now, but in a few days, he will definitely love me. Once I saw him, I knew that he was my dad; it was in the way he answered the door. He was completely naked; that is something that I would do. I am proud to say that I am his son, and I will try my best to not make him disappointed._

_That is why I am keeping this notebook. I may be obnoxious and crazy at times, but I will always find my center in poetry. I know that it is a geeky thing, but I love it. I hope one day, my father reads these poems and actually smiles. It would make my day. So I will continue to pick up this notebook and pen and write my heart out when I find inspiration. And everyday, I will hope that my father will be proud of me and my poems._

The tears were rolling down my cheeks after I finished reading his note. I didn't know that he cared so much about me. He actually loved me from the moment he saw me. I started reading his poems, each and every one of them. Some of them made me cry; some of them made me laugh. Others made me proud to be Edward's father. He was a poet, and I couldn't have been more proud of him.

I fell asleep with the notebook in my hands. I dreamt of Edward and Esme. They were with me in the house, watching a simple television show. Edward sat next to Esme, who sat next to me. Esme leaned up against me and fell asleep on my shoulder. I intertwined our fingers together, and I noticed something shiny. On Esme's finger was a gold ring.

I woke up, startled by a noise. I sat up, clutching the notebook. The door bell rang again, the thing that woke me up. I jumped out of bed, hopeful that it was Esme or Edward at the door. I ran down the stairs and headed straight for the door. I swung it open, and my heart fell.

"Are you ready to go?" Justin asked me. "What? Are you upset to see me?" He was in his white jacket already.

I huffed, and my shoulders slumped. "I thought you were someone else. Please, just go away." I grabbed the door to close it.

Justin held it open. "What is going on, Mister Depressed? Did you have a bad day?" Justin walked into the house.

I closed the door and leaned up against the wall. "Esme and Edward left this morning." I looked at the clock; it was almost three.

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry. I had no idea." He patted me on the shoulder. "Just look at it this way: We are now free men. Yes, it does suck, but we are free."

I huffed again. "I don't wanna be free. I wanna be with Esme."

Justin's face fell. "Did you seriously just say those words? Whoa, whoa, whoa, Carlisle. You wanna be in a relationship?" I nodded my head. Justin shook his. "Where is this fucking world headed?" He grabbed my hand. "Let's go, pretty boy. We gotta go save people's lives. It will get your mind off of things for a while. Go get some decent clothes on."

I turned away from him, not at all excited to go to work. Justin tapped me on my back as I walked away. I slowly went up the stairs. I took the notebook back in my room and put it on my bed. I grabbed jeans and a tee shirt from my closet, not worried about what I had on. I took a white jacket off a hanger and headed back downstairs.

Justin looked at me as I walked down the stairs. "Are you seriously going out in white-wash jeans and a pink tee shirt?"

I stopped at the bottom step and looked at what I was wearing. He was right; I was in a pink shirt with very light blue jeans. I shrugged my shoulders. "Manly men wear pink."

Justin shook his head. "It's a bad day in your world when you go out in a pink shirt." Justin opened the door. "Make sure you have your phone and keys. We're getting out of here."

I followed him out the door and locked up. I walked slowly to the car. He was revving the engine, impatient. I got in the passenger door, and Justin stepped on the gas. He sped off towards the hospital. I focused on nothing as he drove. I wasn't thinking about anything. I just wanted to go to bed and relive my dream.

Once in the hospital, I sulked to my office. I closed the door and sat down in my chair. I stared off at the wall, looking at the boring, grey paint. I was frowning; I knew that. There was absolutely nothing on the face of the earth that could make me smile again besides Esme and Edward. I would show my teeth again if they were back in my life.

The door swung open, and I had no idea who walked in. I focused on the wall until she walked in front of my vision. She grinned at me, leaning over my desk. "Hello, Dr. Cullen. You are looking very glum today. What's wrong?" She took a seat on my desk, looking at me.

I refocused my eyes so that I could look at her face. I forgot how cute she actually was. Her hair was always perfect as well. She was just an all around good looking girl. "I've just had a rough day, Allie."

"Can I make it better?" She smiled at me, her face looking even cuter.

I stood up. I was aiming to walk away from her temptation, but she wasn't thinking that. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. Her lips met mine, and my heart fluttered. My hand ran down her back, stopping on her nice, cushy ass. Her hand wove through my hair, and I was lost in Allie heaven.

"Seriously, man? Seriously?" I heard Justin say behind me.

I quickly let go of Allie. I turned around and put my arms on my sides. Justin was glaring at me, his eyes flamed. Allie jumped off the desk and ran out of the room. She turned down the hall, out of sight.

Justin kept glaring at me. "You just lost the two most important things in your life, and you go ahead and make out with a nurse. Are you really that shallow? Is the player not gone in you yet, Carlisle?"

Justin hit a nerve. He was right. I was screwing around again, and that wasn't what I truly wanted. I wanted Esme and Edward back with me. I was just fucking around with Allie because it made me forget everything. I was loosing my mind; the player was coming back again, and I didn't want that. I needed to get rid of the player before I got Esme back.

My name was called on the loud speaker. I walked past Justin, grabbing my jacket. I ignored him the rest of our shift, not needing anymore criticism. I knew where I went wrong, and I didn't want to think about it anymore. I just knew that I needed Esme back. I was completely determined to get her back.

Justin agreed with my plan. It wasn't fool-proof, but it was worth a shot. After our shift, I asked him to drive me to a bar. Not just any bar though; the bar where Esme and I hooked up after Bella left. If Esme was still like her old self, she would be there, drinking after her break up. It was worth wasting an hour of my time. It's not like I had anything better to do.

I headed into the bar. The music was loud, and the heat was extraordinary. There were so many people dancing that it was getting sticky in the bar. My pink shirt turned white in the neon lights. I pushed my way through the bodies and headed towards the bar. The same man was working there as before. He smiled at me and gave me a beer.

I picked it up and started drinking it. My eyes scanned over the people closest to me. I didn't notice Esme anywhere. I stood up on the bar stool, peering over everyone. Nobody had the body like Esme. I jumped down from the stool and looked around me again.

In the back of the bar, there was a woman sitting down. She had a Margarita in her hand, and she sipped it lightly. Her hair looked exactly like Esme's hair. I headed over towards her with the beer in my hand. Once I was in front of her, I rested my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, her face confused.

"Sorry," I said, looking down at her, "I thought you were someone else."

I let the woman continue drinking her Margarita. I turned back to the bar, disappointed and disgusted with myself. I slammed my beer down on the bar and asked for another one. I quickly guzzled that one down and asked for yet another one. I was trying to drown out all my thoughts by drinking. It was working a little bit. Esme was slowly slipping from my mind.

A few beers later, she was completely forgotten. I was scanning the crowd for a young woman that I could do in the back. It would be quick and easy, and I would have a blast. I spotted a very attractive young girl and stood up to go to her. Justin appeared next to me, pulling me towards him.

"You said that it would only take five minutes. It's been fifteen minutes. Let's go right now." Justin tugged on my arm.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." My words were slurring. "I am forgetting about Esme."

"You suck at forgetting about people because you can still remember who you are trying to forget." Justin put a two twenties on the bar. "Thank you." The bartender nodded at him, and Justin pulled me away.

I passed out in the back of his car. The next thing I remember being walked to my house. Justin helped me into my house. He dropped me on the couch and left. I passed out again when my head hit the pillow. As much as I wanted the alcohol to work, I could still remember Esme.

* * *

**Two things to discuss.**

**Number one: I am reading an excellent book right now. Water for Elephants by Sara Gruen. Yes, it is the movie that Robert Pattinson is staring in next. It is an amazing book, and I suggest that all of you read it.**

**Number two: Please do review. Thank you.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	17. Down

********************************************************************************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

* * *

_'I shot for the sky. I'm stuck on the ground._

_So why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down._

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down."_

_'Down' - Jason Walker_

* * *

I woke up with a headache. I turned on the couch, my back completely stiff. I was trying to forget about all the shit in my life, and that's how I got paid back: extreme pain and still memories. I flipped on the couch, trying to ease the horrible pain on my back. As I turned, I fell. I hit up against the coffee table before landing on the hard, uncomfortable carpet. Now, on top of my head and back hurting, my arm hurt as well.

I flipped on my back and arched it. I heard it crack so many times that I lost count. I fell back onto the ground, relieved but still in pain. I sat up and rubbed my head. It hurt like hell, but hey, what else is new? I helped myself up with the arm that didn't hurt. I landed on the couch again and slumped backwards.

I waited for the noise of a teenager's music or feet coming down the stairs. I hoped to hear the refrigerator open and close again, only to be opened one last time in an attempt to find food. Those noises never came, and I slowly became more depressed. Life didn't have its pizzazz anymore; it was just boring.

I fell sideways, hitting my face against what I thought was a soft, wonderful pillow. It turned out to be flat and behind it was the arm rest of the couch. I hit my pounding head against the hard arm, only to make my headache ten times worse. I huffed and stayed there, considering my options. I ended up not moving, deciding there was no real point to move. My day had started out horribly already; no doubt that it would just get worse as the day progressed.

I think I fell asleep again. I had no idea. I didn't look at the clock when I first woke up, so I wasn't too sure if time went by or not. I sat up again, my head still aching from the alcohol and the arm. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock on the cable box. It was almost noon. If I wasn't mistaken, I had to work today at one.

I huffed and stood up. I really thought that I would be extremely light-headed, but I turned out to be better than I thought. I staggered forward, heading towards the kitchen. I checked my pocket of my jeans as I walked. My phone was there, but my keys were not. But alas, Justin took me home last night, taking my keys out of my pocket. It all made perfect sense now.

My eyes were half open as I stumbled into the kitchen. I looked around, really hoping that it was all just a bad dream. I really wanted to see Edward sitting there on the stool, smiling dumbly at me, a pickle in his mouth. That would have, surprisingly, made my day. Too bad he wasn't actually sitting there. I sighed, depressed again.

I walked over to the coffee maker, ready for a morning pick-me-up. I got out the coffee grinds and put them in coffee sheet. I put all that in the coffee maker, poured water in the back, and watched it do its thing. Never once had I actually stood there watching coffee be made. It was actually quite interesting, and I saw my jaw dropping as I watched. Then, I realized that my life was really boring, so I stopped.

I pulled out a cup from the cupboard. It said, in big, bold letters, 'World's Greatest Doctor'. I frowned, no longer feeling like the world's greatest anything. Justin had got that for me for my birthday one year. It was the worst present I ever received, but I didn't have the heart to get rid of it. I put it gently down on the counter.

I went over to the refrigerator. I opened the door and looked on the inside of it. I grabbed the half and half and was about to close it when I noticed something. On the eggs in the fridge, they had faces on each one of them. It was written in marker. Then, there was a note that said, 'Don't eat us! We want to live!' I smiled, knowing that Edward did that. I closed the fridge quickly though, not really wanting to think about him.

I grabbed the sugar on my way back over to the coffee maker. It was done, so I poured some joe into the cup. I poured in a good amount of half and half, making the coffee turn a milky brown. I opened a few packets of sugar and dumped those in. I grabbed a spoon from the drawer beneath the counter and stirred. I probably stirred the coffee for a good five minutes, dazing off into space.

I took the spoon out and tossed it in the sink. There were a few plates in there, but I was in no mood to wash them. I grabbed my cup with two hands, feeling the heat coming through the cup. I held it for a few seconds, looking at the steam coming out from the top. Then, I tilted it back and poured the hot liquid down my throat. It burnt hitting my tongue, but it felt soothing going down my throat. I put the cup down on the table when I downed the drink. It would take a few minutes for the caffeine to actually kick in.

I sulked back into the living room. I didn't even have the power to go upstairs and change. I knew I was in the same clothes, but quite frankly, I didn't care. I didn't care about looking good anymore. I was the eternal bachelor, and now, I became a nothing. All I wanted was Esme, and even then, I couldn't get her. So why even try.

I heard a knock at my door. I was right. It was ten minutes after twelve, and Justin was already here. He probably knew he was going to have a difficult time getting to me go to work again. I got up from the couch and opened the door. He was staring at me, in different clothes from yesterday. I looked up at him, my eyes still slits.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. Did you get a good night's rest?" I could make out the sarcasm in his tone. I just glared at him. "You're even more pissy than yesterday. Are you mad at me that I told you off?" Justin pushed his way through me and went inside.

I closed the door and turned around. He was already in the living room. "I'm not mad. I have just come to the realization that my life has not meant anything until I met Esme and Edward."

Justin's head popped out from the living room. "Good job, junior. You've figured it out." He held out his hands and started clapping. I glared even more.

I went into the living room, not really wanting to even talk to him. He was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. I bore holds into the table, remembering what happened this morning. Then, I sat down on the arm of the couch, getting my payback.

"You know, sunshine," Justin said, looking at me, "You can easily find Esme again and explain everything to her. It's that simple. I went and talked to my wife, and we worked things out. I would have told you that, but you've been all about sulking recently."

"Just because there is hope for your relationship doesn't mean that there is hope for mind."

"When you get in these moods, it's impossible to get you out." He stood up. "Sometimes I feel like you are my wife going through PMS." He grabbed my hand. "Let's go, angel. I'm taking you out."

I shook my head, disagreeing. "Uh, no, you're not. I'd rather stay here, thank you very much."

He tugged on my arm, pulling me up from my seat. "Let's go before I damage your car, your house, and take you medical license away." He smiled at me. I continued to glare at him.

He pulled me forward, forcing me into the hallway. He went back into the living room, getting my keys off the coffee table. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me forward once more. He opened the door and pushed me outside. I cringed at the sunlight; I still felt hung over. Justin locked up my house and pushed my to his car. He opened the door and bowed for me to get in. I hit him on the back of the head and got inside.

Once he got in, I asked him about work. "Don't we have to work today at one?"

"I do. You don't. I got you off the hook this morning. I know you are thinking about Esme and Edward, and I don't you finding more refuge in Allie's pants. Or should I say skirts." He started up the car and drove off.

He was headed into town. The ride was completely silent; I wasn't up for talking. Once I saw the supermarket in front of us, I wondered why we were even here. Justin pulled in the parking lot and opened his door. I frowned, not opening my door. Justin quickly opened it for me and pulled my arm. I growled at him, getting out of the car. He walked right next to me as we headed inside.

"Why are we here?" I asked as we entered.

"You will see soon enough." He had a smile lingering on his face.

He pulled me down the frozen food aisle. Then, we made a turn towards the bakery. Then, another turn, going down the organic aisle. Right in front of me was a really good looking ass. The girl was bent over, putting vegetable chips on the bottome shelf. Justin was smiling. I stared at the girl, confused. Then, she stood up, and I ducked out of view.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I whispered, yelling at Justin. "Why the fuck did you bring me to Bella?"

"Oh, just wait. Hopefully, she'll do the same thing I saw her do yesterday."

I peered around the corner. In Bella's hand, she didn't have chips anymore. She had a black marker. She took off the lid with her mouth. She held up her left hand, which had remnants of marker. Then, on her hand, in beautiful cursive, she wrote Edward. My jaw dropped as I turned back around the corner. Justin smiled like he just conquered the world.

"Bella likes..." I muttered, amazed at what I saw.

"Now, you know that Esme is the chick for you." Justin patted me on the shoulder. "Bella is not interested, and you can pursue Esme completely now."

I let Justin drag me back to the entrance of the store. I was still too engrossed in my thoughts. Bella, the girl that admitted that she never wanted a relationship, fell in love with my son. Their age gap is about nine years, and that's illegal. But there was a part of me that wanted that to work out. Edward loved her; I could tell that. Bella changed her ways for one guys, just like I changed my ways for one girl.

Justin pulled up in front of my house faster than I could thank him. He patted me on the shoulder and said, "Go get 'em, tiger. Or should I say, go get her." He smiled at me before driving off to work.

I went back into the house quickly. I stood right in front of the door, weighing my options. I wanted Esme, but I didn't want to seem pushy. I wanted to go see her, but I didn't know if I would end up ruining everything. She was a woman with feelings, and I didn't want to hurt them again.

Right when I was about to turn around and leave for Esme, the door bell rang. My eyebrows furrowed. Then, I smiled. It was probably Esme. I really hoped it was. Both of us came to our senses and are willing to work things out between the both of us. I grabbed onto the doorknob, twisted it, and swung the door open.

Edward was standing there, staring up at me.

* * *

**Well, I really hate to say it, but there are only going to be two more chapters for this story. I'm trying to prolong this story as much as possible, but I seem to not be succeeding.**

**BUT I am posting two new stories tomorrow. One of them is a Bella/Edward/Carlisle story. You'll just have to wait and see what's in store.**

**Well, please review. It would be great, if by the end of this story, we could have over 100 reviews. Can we do it? Yes, we can! (Did anyone sing it to the tune of Bob the Builder whenever you read that?)**

**Demelza Llivell**


	18. All Those Pretty Lights

************************************************************************************************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

A/N: Second to last chapter.

* * *

_"Oh and I wanna remember this night,_

_And how my words never came out right._

_It's just my patience that keeps me alive._

_Just like all those pretty lights,_

_Just like all the pretty lights in the sky."_

_'All Those Pretty Lights' - Andrew Belle_

_

* * *

_

Edward's eyes were big, full of tears. He was gripping his hands together, wringing them together and apart, together and apart. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were no longer tight on him. He had baggy sweatpants on and an old KISS tee shirt. His converse were still slowing under his pants. His eyes were glued on me.

My heart broke when I saw the pain in his face. "Edward, what's wrong?" I grabbed onto his shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"I can't take it anymore." He blinked and a tear rolled down his face.

I pulled him in with my hand and closed the door. He turned back to face me, his eyes completely red. I was about to say something, but his arms were instantly around me. He nestled his head in my chest, finding refuge in my arms. I slowly wrapped mine around him; I wasn't expecting this much affection from him.

"Edward, what happened? Why are you crying?" I rubbed my hand up and down his back.

"Everything," he sobbed, muffled by my shirt, "Everything is wrong." He kept his face in my chest. "I need my dad right now."

Those words hit my heart. Edward actually needed me. He wanted to be with me. I had never felt that way before in my life. It was an excellent feeling, being wanted. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on his head. "I'm here for you, Edward. I'm right here."

We stood there, completely silent, for a few more minutes. I didn't move; he didn't move. I wasn't going to ask him anything. I wanted to wait until he was ready to tell me everything. I wasn't going to pry; I knew how I was like when I was his age. I just held him close to me, never wanting to let go. I never noticed how much I loved something until it was gone. I was sure to never let him out of my sight again.

Eventually, he stopped crying and pulled away from me. I let him go, ready to hear what he had to say. He rubbed his eyes and nose and headed into the living room. I graciously followed, knowing everything was on his terms. He sat down on the couch and waited for me. Then, the words spilled out.

"I thought that Mom would get over it. I really thought that she would be back at your house, and we would be together again. When we got home, she just went up into her room and closed the door. I went into mine, hurt and betrayed. I never meant for any of this to lead to you two breaking up.

"Then, when dinner time came along, I knocked on Mom's door. She didn't even answer. I leaned on the door and heard sobs. For the past two days, she has been crying her eyes out. She hasn't come downstairs for dinner, breakfast, or lunch. I never hear her move. She seems to only cry and sleep, sleep and cry. I can't take it anymore.

"That's why I decided to come here. I thought that you could help. I figured that she wouldn't be crying if she didn't love you. I walked over here to ask you if you would like to go and see Mom. Maybe you could cheer her up, make her come out of her room. She loves you more than you can even imagine, Dad. She loves you so much."

Edward's red eyes seemed to not be lying. I felt Esme's love radiate off of her every time she was around me. I knew that she loved me. I just wasn't able to show my love to her the way she could to me. I nodded at Edward, ready to do anything to get Esme and Edward back in my life.

"Thank you so much, Dad. I don't want to live with a depressed mother for the rest of my life." He leaned in and hugged me. "And I'm so sorry about what I did. I should have never invited that girl over. I didn't want to cause all of this to happen."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. It's water under the bridge. I'm completely past it. Now, all I want to do is focus on my future with you and your mother. How does that sound?" I smiled.

Edward cracked a small smile. "That's sounds great."

I stood up. "Do you wanna leave now?"

Edward shook his head. "I actually walked here, and I'm really, really hungry." He stood up next to me. "Can I grab a bite to eat before we leave?"

I nodded. "So you walked here?" I asked as we headed into the kitchen.

Edward opened the refrigerator door. "Yep. It is about a five to ten minute drive, so it took me about a half an hour to walk it. I got some good exercise." He pulled out some cream cheese.

"You walked that much just to come and see me?" I was touched.

Edward opened the bread drawer. "Well, if it meant fixing everything that I screwed up, then yes, I walked just to see you." He took out a plain bagel. He set everything on the island and took out a butter knife. "So do you think that Mom is gonna let you in to talk?"

I sighed; I hadn't thought of that. "I have no idea. If she doesn't, then I'll just bust down her door. I've done things like that before."

Edward stuck part of the cream cheese bagel in his mouth. "I understand." He was mumbling with the food in his mouth. "Did you miss me?" He smiled, his teeth covered in cream cheese.

I grimaced. "Ew." I held up my hand. "Yea, sure. I guess I missed you." I slowly put down my hand to see an Edward without food in his mouth.

He smiled again, his teeth clean. "Good. I missed being here, too. You have more food than Mom." He took another bite that was far too big for his mouth.

In the end, I saw all his food. "Edward, could you attempt to keep your mouth closed?" I closed my eyes.

He swallowed and huffed. "Geez, you are just like Mom."

I opened my eyes to see Edward taking small bites. I smiled. "Thank you." Then, I remembered something crucial. "Edward, I saw Bella in the supermarket today."

His eyes became quarters. He put the bagel down on the table. "What?"

"I saw Bella. She works at the store up the road, and I saw her stocking shelves."

Edward was completely interested. "What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say a thing. I did see something though. She was writing your name on her hand. It was in beautiful cursive. I think she may like you."

Edward's cheeks blushed. "No, she probably doesn't like me."

"You'll never know until you ask." I smiled at him. "Do you want me to drop you off at the supermarket on the way to your house?"

Edward shook his head quickly. "No, I don't wanna. I don't want to embarrass myself."

I huffed. "Finish eating your bagel. We have to go."

He stuffed the rest of the bagel in his mouth, almost choking. I grabbed him by the arm after he put the cream cheese away. I pulled him out the door. I locked up and ran down the driveway. Edward was already there. I punched in the code to get in, and the garage door roared to life. Edward slid under the door before it was up and jumped in the car. I went in the driver's side and revved the engine to life. I pulled out of the garage, and Edward pressed the button to close the garage door.

I sped up the driveway and down the road. I was headed in the direction of Esme's house, but I wasn't stopping there first. Edward didn't know what he was talking about. I knew that he wanted to go see Bella. It was in his eyes. I made a turn down a road, going the opposite way of Esme. Edward noticed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes glaring at me.

"I'm taking you where you really want to be." The supermarket was in front of us. I was so glad I took the back way.

Edward was shocked. "I'm not dressed right. You can't make me go in there. No. No. No." He was fussing in the front seat.

I shushed him. "Live with it. Bella probably really wants to see you. Give her want she wants." I pulled into the parking lot, stopping in front of the store. "Go get 'em." I winked at him.

Edward growled, unbuckling his seatbelt. He opened the door and got out of the car. "I have my cell phone." He closed the door. "Call me to tell me how everything went." He turned and walked into the store. Bella and Edward's relationship was illegal, but I wasn't going to interfere in their love.

I drove out of the parking lot, officially heading for Esme. My heart was racing. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I got there. If she didn't want to talk to me, I was stuck. If she blew up and started screaming and yelling, I wouldn't know what to do. If she just started sobbing in my arms, I would stand there and comfort her. But then what?

Once I turned down her street, my palms started to sweat. I was panicking. I turned in the driveway and shut off the car. I got out and slowly walked to the front door. The house was smaller than mine, but it was more rustic. It seemed like it was a home. I knocked on the door, knowing that she wouldn't answer. I should have brought Edward with me.

I waited for five minutes before looking for another entrance. The house was two floors, and I was hoping for an open window. I walked around the back and saw that Esme had a back porch. The window doors to get on the porch were open. I slowly slipped in without being heard or noticed.

The house was so warm and cozy. I could see myself actually living there. On the walls, there were pictures of Edward from every age. He had pure blond hair when he was born and gorgeous metallic green-blue eyes. Compared to the fifteen year old picture, he looked completely different.

I heard footsteps above me. I looked up at the ceiling, not knowing what I intended to see. The creaking floor boards gave away Esme's location. I went out of the dining room, going into the living room. I saw the front door, and in front it, the stairs were there. I slowly walked up them, my heart pounding in my ears.

At the top, I saw four doors in the hallway. One led to the bathroom, one to a spare room, and one was Edward's room. The one the farthest from me was Esme's door. I headed towards it, hearing a little bit of sobbing behind it. I pressed my ear against the door, listening to Esme's soft crying. It broke my heart.

I knocked softly on the door. I quickly got a response. "I'm not coming out, Edward."

I took in a deep breath. "It's not Edward, Esme."

There was complete silence in the room. All I could hear was the beating of my heart in my chest.

The door knob moved, and the door swung open. Esme was face to face with me; her eyes were red with tears. "What are you doing here?" Her voice cracked.

"I'm here to see you. Only you. I wanna talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You've said enough."

"I feel like I haven't said anything."

"Your actions spoke louder than your words, Carlisle. Just leave."

I shook my head. "You want me to believe that we are over, but why would you be crying if you didn't still love me?"

She didn't answer. "Just leave."

This was all I had left. I only had one shot at it, and if I messed it up, I was gone forever. I grabbed the back of Esme's head and pulled her towards me. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She was frozen for a few seconds, but then she thawed, her arms slithering around my body. She pulled me back, and I followed her in her room. I kicked the door shut with my foot. She pulled me over to the bed.

I fell on top of her, kissing her, loving her. I ran my hand up her top, slowly taking it off. As she kissed me, she muttered words in my mouth. "I hate you. I hate you so much." I kept kissing her, hoping to make her forget. "But I love you. I love you so much, Carlisle." Her hands threaded through my hair.

Our clothes came off, being thrown on the floor. I leaned down on her, my erection huge. She kissed me everywhere, turning me on even more. I found my way in her, and she whimpered in delight. I leaned down further, pushing in her. I rested my lips and tongue on her nipple. She pushed her head back on the pillow, groaning slightly. I bit her hard nipple and then ran my tongue over it. I grunted, pushing again, and she let out a moan.

Every time I pushed in her, she would let out little grunts. They were sexy and attractive, and I loved it. I kissed her neck, biting it a few times. I pushed in her regularly, causing those little sexy moans to come out. Esme picked her head up and kissed my face. She held it in her hands, kissing it everywhere.

"I love you," she said, completely out of breath. "I love you, Carlisle."

I finally said the words that I had been dying to say. "I love you so much, Esme." I pushed and leaned down, kissing her. She moaned in my mouth, and I fell in love again.

* * *

**Three things to go over quickly:**

**First: did you like the make-up yumminess?**

**Second: I have two new stories up. The first one is horror, but nothing happens to the characters. It's not even that bad. It's a good read. I suggest pulling it up. Please read. The second one is a feel-good story. It's gonna have some romance and maybe some bromance. Carlisle is involved in the mix for all you Carlisle lovers. Please read that as well if it piques your interest.**

**Third: Since this is the second to last chapter about the Carlisle we all came to know and love, I would love to get ten reviews for this chapter. I'm making a shout-out to everyone who reads this story. Please leave a review. It can only be one word if you're not the reviewing type. I would appreciate if everyone did that. Please please please. I wanna make these last two chapters the best, but I can only do that if you guys help.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	19. Doctor Love

****************************************************************************************************************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

A/N: OMC! It's the last chapter! WOOHOO!

* * *

_"You need my love baby, oh so bad._

_You're not the only one I've ever had._

_And if I say I wanna set you free,_

_Don't you know you'll be in misery._

_They call me (Doctor Love)._

_They call me Doctor Love (calling Doctor Love)._

_I've got the cure your thinkin' of (calling Doctor Love)."_

_'Doctor Love' - KISS_

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Carlisle! Stop! Oh!"

Esme kept screaming for me to stop, but I didn't want to. I had her pressed firmly up against the wall. She had her legs wrapped around my waist, holding onto me for dear life. I hands were on her ass, moving her up and down with every thrust. She kept telling me to stop, but now, in between every word, there was a grunt. I grinned, my lips covering her mouth. I popped my tongue in, exploring.

This was basically our whole relationship now: sex, sex, sex, and more sex. It was super. It wasn't casual sex though; it was deep, relationship sex. I wasn't complaining. Esme was fantastic. I was never able to release myself so quickly with anyone else. I was a sex machine with her. And neither of us was mad about that.

"Carlisle!" Grunt. "Stop!" Moan. "Now!" Groan.

"Make me." I thrust again, making her cry out. I leaned in for her neck, biting it. She shivered even though she was burning up. I nibbled on her neck, making her grunt and pant more and more. I was going in her at a steady pace, keeping her happy.

"Carlisle!" Pant. "Work!" Whimper.

"Work? Okay." I pushed again, and she shook under me. I wiped the hair off of her face, pushing it back behind her ears. She was sweating, and I loved it. I kissed her cheek, her nose, and her mouth. Then, I went for the best part. I nudged by her ear and started to lick it, inside and out.

"Oh. My. God." She cried out, climaxing. I pushed in her again, keeping my tongue busy on her ear. Every time I pushed, her body moved with mine. We were one being.

"Calling Doctor Cullen. Calling Doctor Cullen." The drone voice spoke over the loud speaker. I ignored it, hoping it would go away. I thrust some more.

"Carlisle." Pant. "Go." Cry. "Now." Grunt.

I kept busy with Esme. I wasn't going anywhere. Work would just have to wait. I was really occupied at the moment. Besides, Esme was so beautiful. I couldn't just leave her hanging. I kissed her, and her arms threaded through my hair. She pulled be closer to her, obviously forgetting about work.

"Doctor Cullen. Doctor Cullen. Report to the emergency department."

Her voice was getting extremely annoying. I huffed, not ceasing from kissing Esme. My thrusting, however, stopped. Esme's eyes popped open, and she stared at me through our kissing. I stopped kissing her and pulled back.

Her eyes were hurt. "Why did you stop? I thought you didn't care?"

I shrugged, not caring anymore. I thrust again, making her moan. I started kissing her again, running my tongue over every surface of skin she had. My tongue rested on the top of her breast. I pulled one hand off her ass and put it on her breast. I felt her nipple hard under the cloth of her dress. I slowly slipped my fingers down. I spun my fingertip around her hard nipple, playing with it.

"One last call for Doctor Cullen. Please report immediately."

After one large moan, Esme looked me in the eyes. "You're gonna get in trouble. Go." I pushed one last time. She whimpered.

I pulled out of her, holding her up by her ass. She took her legs off my waist, putting them down. She stood on the ground, her dress up around her waist. She bit her lip, looking at me innocently. I zipped up my pants, getting myself back together. Esme grabbed her panties from the shelf. She slipped them on and sat down on my chair. I grabbed my jacket from the back of it. Esme put on her shoes and fixed the top of her dress; her breast was hanging out. Finally, Esme fixed her hair in the reflection on the computer screen.

We walked out of my office together. As we headed down the hall, Esme fixed my hair up. She 'added some volume'. Suddenly, we ran into Justin. He was walking the opposite way. He stopped right in front of us.

"I was just about to start looking for you. Come on, Doctor Love. Let's go." Justin understood my and Esme's relationship. We were like husband and wife without the ring. And we loved sex. Simple as that.

We followed Justin to the emergency wing. Once we turned the bend, I knew this wasn't a work call. Standing there was my boss, a few girls from the reception area, including Allie, Justin's wife and kids, and Edward. He was standing there, smiling, with Bella holding his hand.

I grinned, looking at everyone. "What is this about?" Then, I turned to Esme. "Did you know anything about this?" She looked just as shocked as me.

"Carlisle," my boss said, walking over to me, "Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. What can I say? You came into this town, excited to start working here. You blew the hospital away with your talent and, dare I say it, good looks." There was a round of chuckles from everyone. "I am so proud to have you here in our hospital. I am honored to give you this award."

Allie walked forward. She took her arms out from behind her. In her hands was an award. She walked up to me, smiling. "Here you go, Doctor Cullen. I wouldn't wanna give it to anyone else." She turned and went back to the other girls.

I held the award in my hands. It was framed, and it seemed very prestigious. I smiled as I looked at it, amazed. On it, handwritten, it said, 'The Best, Good-Looking Doctor'. I laughed; I got an award that didn't even exist before I started working there.

I looked up at Justin. "So are you mad that you didn't get this?"

Justin laughed. "Yes. I'm so pissed off right now."

I grinned at his sarcasm. Then, I looked at everyone. "Thank you guys so much. I'm so happy to work here."

"I know you are," my boss said, smiling, "But make sure you keep the 'fun time' in your office to minimum." Esme and I blushed. "Oh, don't think I don't know." My boss grinned and walked away. Everyone else slowly dispersed except for Justin, Edward, and Bella.

"I told you that he knew." Justin stared at me with an 'I-told-you-so' face.

Esme grabbed the award from my hands, ignoring Justin. "This is very neat. We are putting this up on our wall at home. It should be the first thing you see when you enter the house."

"Totally," Bella said, agreeing. "Everyone will know that the best and good-looking doctor lives there." She smiled at me.

"I'm really bored," Edward said, killing the moment. "Can we go home?"

I huffed. "Yes, we can go home."

"Dude," Justin spoke up, "Just remember: he is all yours." Justin turned and went over to his wife and kids. I waved to them before heading out the door with Esme, Edward, and Bella.

As we walked to the car, Edward and Bella talked about something pointless. Esme just kept looking at the award, mesmerized by it. I, on the other hand, was thinking about something totally different. I slowly slid my hand in my pocket, touching a little box. I had it in my pocket for the past week, but I didn't know when to pull it out. My heart was pounding, but I knew that it was the right time.

Edward and Bella got in the car. Esme rested the award on the trunk of the car. She walked over to me and smiled. "I'm so proud of you." She kissed me.

I smiled at her, my mind on something else. "Esme, I was trying to think of the right time to do this." I knelt down and looked up at her. Esme's eyes were wide. "I loved you from the moment I met you in college. I was so happy that someone up there gave me another chance to make things right with you. Now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Esme Platt, will you marry me?" I took out the box and popped it open.

Esme was speechless. Her mouth was open, and her eyes were stuck on the ring. Bella and Edward stuck their heads up out of the convertible. Bella yelled, "Say yes!"

Esme woke up and stared at me. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Forever." She got down on the ground and hugged me, kissing my face.

Bella and Edward started clapping and whooping. I slipped the ring on Esme's finger, and I couldn't stop smiling. We got in the car, and I couldn't have been happier. I had everything I ever wanted: my son and his girl, the love of my life, everything.

"So does this mean we are getting something to eat?" I looked back at Edward, and he had an innocent smile on his face.

* * *

**That's it! Did you love it?**

**I am, in fact, writing an outtake where Bella and Edward are in the store together. That will explain a lot. It will be up bright and early Friday morning.**

**Please review! Review for the last time for the official story, but don't forget, you have one more review on Friday :)**

**Thank you guys so much for everything!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	20. Run To You: Outtake

********************************************************************************************************************************

****************

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.

A/N: Chapter 18 1/2 :) Last update that's not really even an update :) (Extra note: I'm IN LOVE with this song. It brings tears to my eyes.)

* * *

_"Whenever I think of your face,_

_When everything's going my way,_

_And I'm having one of those days, _

_When everything falls into place._

_You've always been right by my side,_

_And I trust you with all of my life._

_If you're ever in need of me,_

_I, oh I, will run, oh yeah._

_'Cause I run to you, always._

_And I run to you, always."_

_'Run To You' - Tiao Cruz_

_

* * *

_

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I took a deep breath before going in the store. Dad drove off quickly, probably extremely ready to see Mum. I clasped and unclasped my hands, getting ready to go inside. The censored doors opened by my movement. I sighed, walking in as the door opened. I heard it close behind me, walking into the air conditioning.

The hairs on my back stood up. I didn't know if I was completely ready for this. It was one thing to make out with a person on a couch. It was a totally different thing to actually confront a woman with your feelings. I had never done something so mature before. Bella had even said that she wasn't the type for relationships. I had never actually had a decent relationship before, but this one felt different.

As I walked further in the store, I started to feel extremely like Dad. We were both initially doing the same thing; we were going for the girls we loved. Yes, his predicament was bigger than mine, but it was the same deal. I loved Bella, and I wanted her in my life.

I turned down the women's department, hoping to find her working there. I sighed when I came across no Bella, only a red-head with braces. I frowned, walking over to the men's department. I went past some shirts, looking at a few. Then, I froze.

Everything I was doing was illegal. Bella was older than eighteen. She was in her twenties or some age like that. I was only fifteen. If that didn't define illegal, I didn't know what did. I fiddled with the sleeve on a shirt, trying to figure out what I wanted to do.

Bella was gorgeous and unbelievably phenomenal. I couldn't believe that I had even met her. From the moment I saw her in the waiting room at the hospital, I knew I wanted her. Her body was rocking, but that wasn't the only reason why I loved her. I knew that she has something inside of her, deeper than anything she was ever used to. I wanted to bring that out in her. I wanted a genuine, real girlfriend.

I shook off my nerve, not giving a damn about the legality of the situation. I headed towards the food department, praying to run across Bella. I ran down the frozen food section, seeing a few men in vests. I skidded down the chips and pop aisle and saw a brunette woman. I stopped and smiled, waiting for her to turn my way. When she did, I was instantly disappointed; she looked nothing like Bella.

I turned around and headed towards the bakery. I was so focused on finding someone that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I walked right into a stand of little pies in tiny boxes. Everything came crashing down to the ground, falling around me. I cursed and bent down. I didn't know how I was supposed to clean it all up, but I didn't want anyone to see my red cheeks.

A pair of hands quickly appeared in my vision. They were pale and beautiful. On one of them, it had the name 'Edward' written in ink. I looked up at the woman that owned them. My jaw dropped, amazed that I found her. Bella's eyes were completely focused on the pies; she didn't even recognize me. I tried to speak, but no words came out. Her hair was hanging down, and I got a whiff of strawberries. I nearly died.

When she figured out that her attempts were useless, she finally looked up. She brushed her hair out of her face, her eyes meeting mine. I froze, not daring to breath. Her hand went up to her mouth, covering up her amazement. I smiled at her, hoping it would ease the awkwardness.

"Edward?" she said, her voice soft, "Oh my God, I can't believe it's you." She stood up.

I mimicked her movement, standing up as well. "It's me, Bella. I recently found out that you worked her. I wanted to stop by and see you."

"I'm so glad you did." She ran her hand through her hair, wanting to fix it. Little did she know, it was already perfect. "I didn't know if I was allowed to come back. I wanted to see you again so badly. I missed you so much, Edward." Her eyes seemed to be filling up with tears.

I stared at her, her beauty too much for me to grasp. She wasn't wearing much make-up, so she looked different from her usual self. She was paler, her eyes looking more sunk in. Her lips were less full. Her cheeks were not as rosy. But yet she looked more attractive. I felt my groin tingling, tugging towards her, wanting her. "I missed you just as much, Bella."

Bella looked away for a brief moment. Then, her eyes met mine, a spark going through my body. "Can we go somewhere a bit more private to talk?"

I nodded. "Wherever you wanna go, just lead the way."

Bella smiled at me before passing me up. I turned around and followed her. She was taking big steps, eager to be alone. I kept taking big breaths as I walked. I was freaking out inside. Bella wanted me; she truly wanted me. Mum had changed Dad's ways, and I had changed Bella's ways.

My mind was in my dick. All I could think about was Bella naked. As she walked, I kept a good distance behind her. I watched as her ass swung back and forth in a perfect rhythm. She was wearing a skirt with a zipper on the side, something too easy to be true. She had a vest on overtop of her little camisole that I knew showed off her breasts. I instinctively felt the condom in my left pocket. I was so proud that I came prepared.

Bella turned quickly down an aisle, and I graciously followed. She was heading towards the back of the store. There were restrooms and a sitting area. My heart started to pound as we got closer. I knew Bella's plan, and I wasn't complaining.

She turned sharply, going into the bathroom. She slammed the door open and held it. I slid in, and Bella pushed in closed. She locked it and sighed. I turned around and made sure no one else was in the restroom. As if someone was telling us that we should do this, there was no one in the stalls.

Bella ripped off her vest and threw it on the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair. I saw her cleavage in the mirror, and I felt myself getting hard. I gently touched myself, patting it down. I didn't want to get an erection immediately; I didn't even know what was going to go down.

I walked over towards her, standing next to her. She turned towards me and grabbed my arm. She pulled me in front of her as she leaned against the counter. I looked at her, taking in her whole body. She was dynamite, and she was hopefully all mine.

"Edward, you are the most spectacular person I have ever met. I don't ever want to loose you. I think I may actually love you, so please don't leave me. I don't want to be the lonely one. Now, if you really love me as well, you would have brought something with you." She brought her hands to both of my front pockets. Her fingers were in such a close proximity of my dick that I almost passed out. She slipped her fingers in both of the pockets. Once she grabbed the condom with her right hand, she yanked it out, smiling. "That's my man." She leaned forward and kissed me.

I really don't know what happened next. Everything went so fast. I instantly forgot where we were. All I could think about and look at was Bella. She was the only thing in my world at the moment. Her fingers quickly ripped the condom out of its wrapper. I went down to my jeans, no longer caring about my boner. I unbuttoned and unzipped them faster than I ever thought imaginable. Bella was grinning the whole time as I let my pants and boxers drop to the ground. And there I was, standing there, saluting.

Bella knelt down, a smile on her face. She quickly kissed the head of my penis before she slipped on the condom. It fit like a glove. My heart was racing, and I felt my face getting hot. She stood back up and unzipped her skirt. It fell to the floor, and she ripped off her shirt. Her breasts fell, bobbing in place, released from their enclosure. They were pink and plump, as sexy as ever. Bella slipped of her lace, black panties and set them on the counter. There she was, in front of me, naked. My erection got bigger, if that was even possible.

She put her hands on my lower torso and slid them up my chest. She slowly raised my shirt over my head. When off, she tossed it in the air; it landed on the wall of a stall. She grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me closer to her. She hoisted herself up on the counter and opened her legs.

I died and went to heaven. Then, I came back to finish the deed. Bella was completely bare. She was pink, and I could just sense the heat radiating off of her. She rested her hands on my waist and pulled me towards her. I took a small step, my dick extremely close to her vagina. I felt the heat on it, and I wanted in her so badly. She pulled me closer, opening up a little more. I slid in, and Bella shivered. I felt whole, and everything felt so right.

She rested on her head near my ear. She kept her hands stationary, but her tongue got busy. She started to twirl it around my ear, turning me on. I pushed, getting ready to start. She grunted, reacting to the movement. I thrust again; once again, she grunted. Her tongue slithered in my ear. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck standing on edge. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced.

She pulled me towards her again. I gave her what she wanted. I pushed in her again, releasing myself. She moaned this time, and I kept at it. I felt myself wanting more and more of Bella. I didn't give a damn where we were; I just wanted more. I wrapped my arms around her, resting them on the small of her back. I pulled her forward as I pushed, and she groaned. This time, it was a little louder.

And it continued until she came. She cried out, her head falling backwards. I leaned in, kissing her neck. She panted, sweat on her neck. I licked her neck, going up to her ear. She started grunting as I pushed in her at regular intervals. Quicker than I imagined, our relationship was made and concrete.

Everything was perfect; she was perfect. I was never going to let her go.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? Of course, they stop eventually, but I wanted to end it there. I thought it would be touching. And the song for the outtake is basically what Edward and Bella's lives will be like now that they have each other.**

**I have to send out a HUGE thank you to all of my fans. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to make Carlisle and Edward as memorable as they were. Since I won't have the time to thank all of you personally, thank you thank you thank you.**

**As one last bang, please, everyone, review. _Doctor Love _is officially over, and I want to see all of my readers review. C'mon! Let's hit 100 reviews!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**For the last time for Carlisle and Edward and their chaotic times,**

**Demelza Llivell**


End file.
